Mature Rider for Strange Magic ButterflyBog
by RavenDiablo
Summary: This is NOT a story. It is a document that is to be used with my Strange Magic ButterflyBog fanfic. It contains additional information for mature readers. Go to my page to select the main 'Strange Magic - Marianne and Bog - ButterflyBog' story. Instructions on how this document is to be used is contained within the document itself. Thank You.
Strange Magic – Butterfly Bog

Mature Scene Document

by

Raven Diablo

 _ **Author's note:**_ This is NOT a separate story or chapter. It is to be used in conjunction with my 'Strange Magic – Butterfly Bog' story. This document contains Rated M scenes that contain graphic material and/or explicit scenes that fall out of the 'T' or teen rating of the main Strange Magic fanfic. As such, this document is rated 'M' and recommended for readers 18 and over only. This section _DOES NOT_ contain plot specific material and those that wish not to read these mature parts do not have to do so. This is purely optional reading for mature readers and will be kept separate from the main story. This document will be continually updated as I write more chapters for the main story. I will include a reference point within a chapter if it contains mature material and those wanting to read the explicit scenes can reference this document and proceed to the intended section. Each section is separated with _**RED,**_ _ **Underlined**_ _ **, B**_ _ **old Italic**_ writing so it will be easy to find. Once you come to an end of a mature section for a particular chapter STOP! The other references are for future chapters. Please note that due to issues with it's initial writing, chapter 4 has 3 mature sections which are labeled Chapter 4a, 4b and 4c respectively. I advise to keep both documents open for those wishing to read the mature parts so you can easily bounce back and forth. I will update this document as more chapters are released with explicit parts. Thank you.

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

Bog found he was getting aroused more and more as the intensity of the kiss increased. He started to run his tongue around the edges of her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm!" she moaned.

Once Marianne felt the presence of his tongue, she began to push her tongue into his mouth and under his. She was caressing the underside of his tongue with hers.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm", Bog moaned as he was surprised at how quickly he was overcome by her kiss. While they might be a match at play fights and games, he knew he was the lesser experienced between them when it came to kissing. Marianne had an amazingly powerful tongue and Bog just went with it and just let her drive her kisses as deep as she wanted. All he knew was that the feeling was awesome and he didn't want it to go away any time soon. He found that he was running his hands up and down her bare sides and back when the kiss became more intense. He particularly liked to run his finger down the crease in her back which formed at the base of her wings and ran down to her hips. He also ran his fingers upwards through her wing joints and up and into her hair.

"Hmmmmmmm!" Bog called out again as Marianne curled her tongue around his. Bog could feel a tingling sensation building between his legs. He knew if they kept up like this, it wouldn't be long before he would start to show.

Marianne hooked one arm under his arm and splayed her fingers out on his back as she pushed herself down into him. Purposely pressing her breasts into his chest. She was practically leaning right on that area between his legs. He started to run his hands up and down the sides of her entire torso. The hourglass shape of her body felt good under his finger tips as he followed the curves of her body right down to her buttocks. Bog couldn't control the feeling any more and he started to feel himself push through his outer skin. He started to gently squeeze her buttocks. She moaned through her kiss he did so. The sound of her moaning was in itself arousing. He ran his hands up to her shoulders and gently held on to them. He could feel himself lengthening. He then broke off the kiss and took a couple deep breaths.

Marianne had a stunned look in her eye as she said, "Why did you break off the kiss? That was wonderful."

"Yes, but it was _too_ wonderful. I am starting to become very aroused." Bog said as he looked down.

Marianne smiled and said, "I know, I can feel you. I want you to become aroused."

She started to lift her body up and look down herself, but Bog gently pulled her back down.

Marianne put her arms down and leaned on them. She said, "Bog! It's OK, don't be embarrassed. I am going to see it eventually."

"But what if you don't like what you see?"

"Well, how it looks doesn't matter when it is something you use to feel, so I go by more how you feel than how you look. So I please, I want to see you. Don't worry, if you get very aroused. I will take care of you. I would never leave you 'hanging'" Marianne said in a comical fashion.

The both of them burst out laughing.

Marianne positioned herself over Bog's lower abdomen and she began to pose and move her body in a seductive manner. Bog still held on to her shoulders, as he let her sit up. Marianne looked down towards Bog's abdomen and she could see the tip of his penis protruding through a parted slit in his exoskeleton. Compared to a male fairy's penis, he had more of a flare to his tip and it was gray in a appearance. But it was surprisingly similar. Marianne started to breath a sigh of relief as it appeared they would be compatible and could mate. Her breathing then became heavier as she liked what she was seeing.

She said, "Can I coax him out a bit more?"

"You definitely could, but perhaps we should wait a bit more," Bog said.

"Why wait? I am very curious to see what you look like. Don't be shy."

"I am not shy, just maybe not ready," he said as he squeezed her shoulders with his hands.

Marianne looked at this hands and said, "You like my shoulders, huh?"

"Yes, they are beautiful."

Marianne giggled as she seductively said, "Well, I think you will like these just as much."

Marianne then started to turn herself around and Bog let go of her shoulders. Marianne was now sitting on Bog's legs with her back to him.

She then opened up her wings for Bog.

"Oh nice!" Bog exclaimed. "Yes, I do like your wings very much."

Marianne looked over her shoulder and said coyishly, "Thank you my love, but my wings weren't what I was referring to. Close your eyes.

"Oh? What are you up to, Marianne?"

"You will see. It will not be long."

Hesitantly, Bog did as Marianne asked. He could feel her moving around on his legs and even getting up a bit and changed positions. But true to her word, it wasn't long before she allowed him to open his eyes.

Initially it looked as if she hadn't moved from her spot as she still sat there with her wings open.

"I have a surprise for you."

Bog swallowed hard and said, "Okay."

Marianne then slowly lowered her wings. Bog then noticed that her back was completely bare and there were no straps over her shoulders. His eyes followed the long crease down her back all the way down and then he noticed that he could partly see her buttocks. It was clear that she was sitting in front of him with no clothes on.

As her wings lowered, Marianne pulled the corners of her wings around to the front of her body. She slowly turned around and her eyes fixed on Bog's as she faced him. She held her wings over her breasts and it looked like she was wearing a shrug or poncho. She held it in such a way as to just expose her shoulders.

"I guess it is only fair, I'll show you me and you show me you."

But she didn't give Bog a chance to answer as she let go of her wings and they flipped back up to their open position. She then rested her finger tips on the bed, her arms slightly way from her body.

Bog's eyes widened as he wasn't expecting Marianne to get naked in front of him so soon. His eyes naturally focused in on her breasts. While they were not very large, but they were beautiful and nearly perfect with nice small, but perky nipples. But in addition to her breasts, this was the first time he saw the full length of her collarbones as she always had part of them covered up with her outfits.

"Oh wow!" Bog exclaimed.

Marianne giggled as she arched her shoulders forward which made her collarbones even more pronounced. She slowly knelt up and placed her legs outside of Bog's, parting them slightly. Now Bog could see her from her head to her knees. His eyes followed the creases in her abdomen down to her womanhood. She had a small patch of curly brown hair that was trimmed into arrow shape the top ends flaring out. Bog was amazed at how artistically she groomed herself.

Marianne knelt looking down at her lover's face waiting for his response. He looked a bit stunned but also had a bit of a smitten look on his face too. She held her breath slightly.

"You're Beautiful" he muttered as he swallowed hard and continued to stare at her body.

Marianne then exhaled with a long sigh and said, "Oh, thank you Bog! You make me feel beautiful."

As Bog kept running his eyes up and down Marianne's body, the tingling feeling became so intense, there was no way he could control it. The tip of his penis pushed it's way completely out and his shaft started to to rapidly lengthen and swell as it pushed it's way down his leg.

"Mmmmmm," Marianne said. "I see, he decided to come out."

Bog still tried to fight the feeling, but it was no use. He knew he was fighting a losing battle with his feelings and he decided to let go and he focused on Marianne's bare body in front of him. As he gave in to the feeling, he could feel his growth accelerating as he looked to his naked lover. He reached forward and ran his fingers down the creases on her abdomen. He could feel the movements under her skin as she breathed hard. The feeling caused him to swell even faster.

He scrunched his face a bit and let out a small moan as he was swelling so fast, the feeling itself was amazing. He swelled faster than he had ever experienced in the past.

Marianne looked down and her eyes widened as she said, "Oh my, Bog, you are getting really big!"

Bog groaned as his breathing became very heavy. "I...I can't control it, it's your beauty. You are just too beautiful."

"Awwww, Bog!" Marianne said as she waved her hand down and she turned her face a bit away.

Bog now looked to her face and her cheeks were turning completely red. This added to her beauty even more and Bog felt his erection was accelerating even more. It was now reaching it's full length, but the diameter continued to increase. Bog let out a few more small moans.

Through his groans, he said to Marianne, "Well, I see you are not running away."

"Oh, why would I? I think your penis is beautiful. Looking at it is making me very aroused."

"Oh?" Bog exclaimed.

"You are very big," Marianne said as she reached down and gently grasped a hold of Bog's penis.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh!" he called out as soon as she touched him with her fingers. His body shuddered as Marianne gently started to stroke his shaft.

In a relieved tone Marianne said, "It's like you have skin here, it is a membrane like material that is as smooth as skin, but my you are getting hard!"

For Bog, the feeling was incredible. Marianne's touch was nothing short of beautiful. Her soft fingers felt great as she ran them up and down his shaft. He didn't have to say anything. She certainly knew what she was doing and she knew where to concentrate her caressing.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh!" Bog called out again as he felt that he was at his full size, but he still felt he was still getting harder and harder the more he looked at his woman.

As Marianne continued to run her hand along the length of Bog's penis she couldn't help but marvel at his size. But at the same time she was a bit concerned. She began to worry that he might not fit inside of her as not only was he very long, he was also very thick. But then something caught her attention. She noticed that a little bit down from the tip of is penis, along the first third of his shaft were four peculiar, evenly spaced ridges, each one running around the circumference of his penis. Every so often she could feel a pulse run down his penis and the four ridges became very hard and even made the skin on his penis protrude outward.

"Oh, my goodness!" Marianne said as she withdrew her hand and examined the ridges. But she then quickly resumed her stroking.

"What's the matter?" Bog called out between moans.

"These ridges are so interesting. I can feel them get harder as I caress you."

"Yes. They do protrude more when I am very aroused."

Marianne thought to herself, 'Oh, I so want to know what they feel like inside of me.' She almost wanted to tell Bog that she felt like she was ready, but it still seemed too soon. She didn't want to be too forward and have him think that she was taking advantage of his current state. So she didn't say anything.

Just then a pulse ran down Bog's shaft and the ridges became pronounced again, but this time Marianne could see how the pulse ran down his penis in a ripple like wave. It was a fast motion, but still noticeable. She knew those rippled hard ridges would have her reaching ecstasy in no time. She started to breathe hard at the thought and suddenly found herself becoming very aroused. She looked to Bog as he laid down on the bed. He was now clutching the leaf sheet on the bed. She could feel a strong tingling feeling between her legs as she, herself was now becoming aroused.

"Marianne, you are breathing hard, are you OK?" Bog asked.

"Yes, I just...my body wants...well...I want some loving too." She stammered between breaths.

"Alright, then let me take you to ecstasy first."

"No, you are already aroused."

"It's fine, I have my reasons and anyway, it's customary for ladies to go first."

Marianne suddenly stopped and Bog looked to her eyes which immediate started to glisten over.

"You are so different. You are always such a gentleman towards me."

"Do you mean that idiot didn't even have the decency to take care of you first?"

Marianne shook her head and said, "No, sometimes he wouldn't even touch me until I took care of him first. Sometimes when he was through, he didn't do such a good job on me, or he would lose interest or even fall asleep on me."

"That is awful. How could a guy be so selfish? I could never do that to you. In fact, I am insisting that I _always_ take care of you first."

Marianne's bottom lip began to quiver.

A single tear started to run down Marianne's eye and Bog reached up and wiped it away.

"Why are you crying, my dear?"

"Because I am not used to being treated like this. I never had a true gentleman in my life like you before."

"You are good woman and I do apologize for your past disappointments, but it is just that, it is in the past. I will never mistreat you...ever. I...I just love you too much."

"Oh, Bog, you are just way too good to me. I love you too much too," Marianne said.

Marianne hung her head a bit low and a couple more tears fell down from her face, but when she looked up she had a bright smile on her face. Bog once again wiped her tears away.

She put her finger on her lip and replied, "Alright, ladies first then."

Bog said, "Just tell me what you want me to do and I will do my best to satisfy you."

Marianne moved herself up on Bog's abdomen and ran the length of his penis against her abdomen. She then reached for his hands and placed them right on her breasts.

"Oh! Wow, they are really nice and soft." Bog exclaimed.

"You can squeeze them, but be very gentle, you can hurt me if you squeeze them too hard."

"Yes, I understand."

Bog began to slowly message her breasts and the feeling was making Marianne breathe even deeper. He constantly looked to her face to see if there were any changes to make sure he wasn't squeezing too hard. She looked down to his penis and while he was messaging her breasts she didn't want him to feel left out. So she reached down and started to run her fingers down his shaft. She could feel his penis getting harder in her hands.

"Uhhhhhhhhh" Bog moaned.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Marianne moaned at the same time.

Even though she felt good as Bog was caressing her breasts, she still couldn't get the thought of his penis deep within her out of her mind. When a pulse came down his shaft, and she could feel the ridges get harder, it was making her more aroused. Bog soon found his way to her nipples and immediately she called out:

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

"Is that good? Do you like that?" Bog said.

Marianne nodded as she moaned loudly, "Ooooooooo, Yes! More! Keep doing that."

Bog continued to caress Marianne's nipples gently running his fingers over them in a circular pattern and then crossing over them. Marianne's moaning increased in length and volume as he continued his caressing. While she continued to stroke his penis, she lost the rhythm as her own throws of passion were distracting her. But Bog didn't mind, he was more interested in what he was doing and the affect it had on Marianne. He suddenly just wanted to drive her to the edge and make her reach ecstasy.

Between her heavy breathing, she said, "You can go a little harder and faster."

Bog did as she instructed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne moaned out. She put her hands on top of her head and started to move her body in a seductive manner, undulating her body slightly. Pushing herself into Bog's fingers.

After a few moments, Marianne grabbed Bog's right hand and lowered it from her breast and placed it right between her legs. Bog looked up to her with wide eyes.

"Please, push me over the edge," she said.

"What do I do?"

Marianne then took her finger and placed it on a little nub that protruded a bit from in between two folds of skin. Each fold ran down the side of what looked like a pair of large lips. She started to rub it on her own a bit, moaning a bit as she rubbed, demonstrating for Bog.

"This is my clitoris, it is very sensitive and you can make me orgasm from rubbing this alone. Can you see what I am doing?"

"Yes."

"Just follow with your fingers, I will tell you to go faster or slow down. Okay?"

"Yes."

Just as Bog was ready to place his finger on her clitoris, Marianne grabbed him by the wrist again and shook her head.

She said, "Please, don't go right in. Play with me a bit. Run your figures around the labias."

"Are those the parts that look like lips?" Bog asked.

Marianne giggled as she said, "Yes. In the center of those 'lips' is my vaginal opening."

"Is that where you want me to go too?"

"Not right now. Just rub my clitoris, but work your way to it. You have to tease me a little."

Bog's face lit up as he said, "Okay".

Bog decided to start along the insides of Marianne's legs. Since he knew he had a soft spot on the inside of his legs and it was a sensitive are, he figured Marianne would be sensitive there too, but he wasn't sure. As soon as he touched the inside of her legs, she moaned and spread her legs out a bit further. He was right. Looking at her legs while she was moving and slowly gyrating her body, he could see these small muscles protruding from her inner legs to her pubic area. The muscles became a bit thicker when they contracted pulling her legs inward. As he caressed around those muscles, it made Marianne moan louder.

"Ohhhhh, yes!"

Bog started to circle around her labias purposely getting close to but not touching her clitoris.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, please! Tease me!" Marianne called out. "Tease me until I can't take it any more."

Bog smiled as he watched the affect he had on his lady. Making her feel good created a good feeling within himself. The fact that she wanted to be teased made everything even more enticing and arousing. As Bog continued, he noticed that her clitoris was actually getting a bit larger and was protruding more. He quickly made the connection that her clitoris must be very similar to his penis. But in addition to her clitoris becoming larger, so were her labias. They were becoming thicker and more red. As he continued to caress her, she started to move her hips more. The small, movements of her body made her look very sexy.

He started to rub at the base of her clitoris.

"UhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh!" She called out.

Bog found it interesting that even though she wasn't touching his penis, his caressing her womanhood was arousing him and he was staying erect.

He slowly ran his finger down her clitoris and finally reached the tip. Marianne suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the leaf sheet of the bed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She called out.

As Bog was circling his finger up and around her clitoris. Marianne started to pivot her hips much more now. She eventually was following his pattern and 'helped' along following Bog's finger movements. Her fingers dug into the bed sheet even more.

"Uhhhhh, Uhhhhh, Uhhhh!" She moaned as moved her hip to and fro.

Bog then decided to run two fingers up and down, on each side of her clitoris.

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed onto Bog's shoulders. Her arms shook a bit.

"Ooooooooooo Bog!' She moaned.

"Are you Okay, my dear?" Bog asked. "I hope I am doing this right."

"Yes, my love, what you are doing...it is making me...I am getting ready to..." Marianne said as she stopped mid sentence and closed her eyes.

Bog knew what she meant and he continued to rub her clitoris a bit more vigourously, but still gently. He watched as she closed her eyes even tighter and scrunched her face. She started to dig her nails into his shoulders.

"Uhhh, Uhhh Uhhh! Go slower!" Marianne exclaimed as her pelvic movements became more of a thrusting than gyrating.

Bog slowed down a bit.

"Oh Yes! Yes!" Marianne called out.

Bog could actually feel the anticipation himself as he watched Marianne's face and her body. The fact that he could feel her digging her nails into his shoulders more and more made him feel good knowing he was pleasing his lady. She began to push herself into his fingers with her body as he continued to stroke her clitoris.

She opened her mouth and let out a few quick breathes in succession.

"Haaa Haaa Haaa!"

She then scrunched up her face even tighter and was thrusting her pelvis very hard into Bog's fingers. Her body began to shudder and shake. She opened her wings a bit and even they started to shudder. He could actually really feel her fingers pushing very hard on his shoulders. Bog was amazed at the strength she had in her fingers. Then she let out a small scream:

"Nnnnnnnaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Marianne then collapsed onto Bog's body and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her chest expand and contract rapidly as she was trying to catch her breath. He could hear the air rushing in and out of her nostrils. She laid her head on his chest as she nestled down onto his body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh," she called out. "That was so nice!"

A few moments later she lifted her head and moved up on his body a bit more. She then repeatedly kissed him all over his face.

"Oh! Well. My dear!" Bog tried to speak but every so often Marianne would kiss his lips as she continued to plant kisses all over his face.

"Ohhhhhhh, Bog. Thank you. Thank you. That was so wonderful. You gave me a _really_ good one," She said softly between breaths.

"So you had an orgasm?"

Marianne got up on her arms and said, "Yes! Didn't you see?"

"Yes, I saw your body was going through quite a bit. You were grabbing my shoulders very hard and your face.. The way you moved your body... But yes, when you called out at the end, it definitely looked like you were experiencing great pleasure."

"Oh, I did, I did. I am still tingling all over, especially between my legs. You were fantastic!"

"Thank you. Seeing the effect I had on you, well, I found it very arousing and I wanted to please you even more."

Just then Marianne looked down to his penis and it was still mostly erect. She looked up and had a grin on her face as she took two of her fingers and ran it down the length of his shaft.

"Awww, thank you. Now it's your turn," she said.

"Uhhhhhh!" Bog called out.

His penis immediately started to lengthen and swell back up to it's fully erect state.. Her gentle touch with her soft fingers was getting him very aroused.

"Oooooohhhhh, my dear," Bog said.

Pretty soon it was now Bog that was digging his fingers into the leafy sheet of the bed. When a pulse ran down his shaft, he suddenly let out a loud moan as his penis became really hard in her fingers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrghhhh," he called out.

Bog thought that was probably the loudest he ever called out during a moment of pleasure. Marianne's soft hands felt much nicer than his own hands when he took care of himself on his own. Then there was another large pulse that coursed down the length of his shaft. He could feel he was starting to build up.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Bog said as he started to scrunch his face now.

Marianne said, "Awwww, I see you are on a build up to climax."

As he was breathing hard and said, "Yes."

"Cum for me then."

Bog shook his head and said, "It will make a big mess."

"Oh, it isn't that much to clean up."

"Trust me, it will get all over," Bog said as he scrunched his face again.

Marianne then concentrated her stroking on the upper third of his penis purposely working her fingers around the area with the ridges. He could feel the tingling was starting to build up to more of a pressure.

"Please Marianne, I am getting to the point that I can't hold it back any longer," Bog said. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Go ahead, don't worry about the mess. I want you to climax. I want to see it."

"Really, I mean it, it will be a big mess."

Marianne then leaned backwards a bit and placed most of her weight on one arm. She tilted her head back and then really started to pull on Bog's penis as she angled it up towards her body.

"Then I will catch the mess with my body."

"No!" Bog said. "Don't do that!"

But it was too late. The combination of looking at Marianne's arched back, the way her arm looked supporting her weight, his staring right at her womanhood and her caressing the ridges on his penis was more than he could handle. He could feel the pulses now dig down deep and he started to tense up. He was at the point of no return, he was going to ejaculate, there was no stopping it.

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bog yelled out, his fingers actually punching holes in the leafy sheets.

His penis became really hard and then a euphoric sensation came as he could feel his fluids rush forward. The first rush of fluids released with such a force that it clearly shot right over Marianne's head.

"Whoa!" Marianne said as she watched it sail over her.

Bog closed his eyes tightly as now a wave of pulses ran down his shaft, each one carrying more of his fluids out the tip of his penis.

"Oh Yes! Cum for me, my love."

Bog found he couldn't answer. He squinted his eyes further and dug his fingers even deeper into the sheet tearing them completely. His penis kept throbbing: six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

"Wow! Oh my!" Marianne shouted. "You are cumming a lot!"

He managed to count up to about a dozen times before loosing track. But then it finally subsided and Bog found he was breathing very hard. It was over, but it felt fantastic. He finally opened his eyes and they immediately grew wide as he looked to his beloved Marianne and her entire torso was covered with his cum. The white fluid was oozing down from her chest to her abdomen. Some even made it to her neck and on her legs. She had a shocked look on her face.

In a soft voice meek voice she said, "Bog...Uhhhh a little help please."

"Oh, I am so sorry, my dear Marianne," Bog said. "I wante to warn you that I have not ejaculated in a long time and when that happens, I do release a heavy load."

"Heavy? _You think_?" Marianne said in a slightly disgusted tone. "This isn't heavy any more, this is massive."

"I am sorry, dear. I honestly didn't think it was going to be this much."

While she was still leaning back on her arms, Bog got out of the bed and placed his arms under her arms and legs and he picked her up holding her body level as he carried her to the bathroom.

"I am going to wash you off, my dear. You must be totally grossed out by this and I again am very sorry."

"Well, I am in between feelings. On one side, I am grossed out, but on the other, I just feel great that I made you release so much of your love on me."

Suddenly Bog stopped in his tracks and he had a stunned look on his face as he looked into Marianne's eyes. He said, "That is an elegant way of putting it. You have a wonderful way with words. Your words have a way of getting into me and affecting me in a way I never felt before."

"It's because we love each other," Marianne said.

Bog shook his head and came too and focused on the task at hand. He carried Marianne out of her room and into his suite and proceeded to his private bathroom.

His bathroom basically consisted of a small waterfall that cascaded into a large recess in the ground which formed a pool or large tub. It was large enough to fit three people and could double as a hot tub. The water drained off into a small hole on the side. He had a vanity table to one side which also had sink. Bog first carried Marianne to the wall and he used his foot to kick over a lever that made a small door block the hole and the pool started to fill up with water. He sat Marianne down on the edge of the pool and marched over to his vanity table and grabbed a bottle that contained a yellow colored, transparent fluid which was his soap. He also grabbed a flower bud that had very frilly petals.

The water reached Marianne's feet, she stood up and exclaimed, "Ooooo, the water here is warm, just like the tub at the palace. How did you do that?" Marianne asked.

"Well, that would be a question for your father. Whatever he did at the palace he did here. In fact this whole room was of his design. It was rather nice of him to think of that as it is rather nasty to take a bath when winter comes around. At least I will not have to bathe in cold water anymore," Bog said.

He noticed that the white syrupy fluid on Marianne was now sliding down her legs and he cringed at the thought of how she must have felt at that moment. He immediately jumped into the pool and carried Marianne under the small waterfall and put her down. She started to rinse herself off as he put soap into the frilly flower bud which acted like a sponge. He then placed his arm around Marianne's shoulder to steady her and began to gently rub the soap on her stomach.

"Bog? You don't have to...oh...ah...are you bathing me?"

"Yes, this is my mess, and I want to clean it up."

"You don't have to...but I like what you are doing, it is sweet of you and it also feels good." Marianne said.

"Then it is my pleasure if cleaning you up also makes you feel good," Bog said.

"Uh huh."

Bog pulled her a bit out from the waterfall as he continued to lather up her chest and ran the flower bud up to and over her shoulders. As he did so, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck.

Marianne closed her eyes tilted her head forward, and sighed, "Hmmmmmmm. Please do that again."

Bog complied but this time he opened his mouth further and increased the suction on his kiss as he gave her a much longer kiss on the neck.

Marianne giggled loudly as she said, "I like that."

He then returned to face her as he put more soap into the bud and then gently ran the bud around her breasts taking extra special care around her nipples.

Marianne still kept her eyes closed as she moaned, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh. Oh, Bog, this is so erotic."

He didn't say a word and just continued moving downward cleaning her hips and moving around to her buttocks. He pushed her wings aside and noted how her back curved outward. He followed how her curves outlined her buttocks. As he rubbed the bud across her them he placed his free hand on them. It was firm and there wasn't a single blemish or crease in her skin. The curves quickly curved inward towards the top of her thighs. Needless to say, her backside was just as beautiful as her front.

Marianne giggled as she looked down to Bog. He looked up and his eyes met hers.

"I know what you are doing," Marianne said. "You like my butt, huh?"

Bog then suddenly came to and took his hand off her behind and said, "Oh, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Uh, huh. It's alright. You can squeeze my butt."

Bog smiled as he put the bud down for a moment, knelt down, and placed his large hands on the cheeks of her behind. He squeezed gently. He looked up to Marianne and she had her eyes closed.

"You can squeeze harder than that, remember I am not going to break," Marianne said.

"I am just being careful, I don't want my fingernails to scratch your skin," Bog said.

Marianne let out a high pitched giggle as she said, "I just can't believe how much of a gentleman you are and how you care about me. No other guy I went out with wanted to bathe me."

"That's nuts! What guy wouldn't want to? Most of my goblin friends would jump at a chance to bathe a naked woman. Myself included. I...I...I just never dreamed I would ever be doing this to a butterfly fairy," Bog said.

Bog picked up the bud and started to clean around each of Marianne's thighs.

"You really hold us fairy women in high regards," Marianne said.

"Yes, I have always considered your kind to be the most beautiful of women in our realm. And you, my dear, are the prettiest one of them all," Bog said.

Suddenly Marianne whipped around and she grabbed Bog by the lapels and pulled him up so he was standing. She then threw her arms around his neck. Bog instinctively just put his arms around her waist and curved his hands around so they were wrapped around her buttocks. He gently squeezed them as looked into her eyes and she had a very smitten look on her.

"I love it when you say things like that to me. I find your words appealing to the point where they can arouse me. I am going to make you so happy, my love, I want to make you moan all night."

Bog's eyes widened as he took in Marianne's words. He loved it when she was so forward with him, letting him know what she wants and desires. She started to lick her lips and purse them. They gave off a nice reflective shine after she had done so. Bog focused on her lips as they came closer to his. Their lips met gently at first, but. Slowly as they kissed, her lips pressed against his firmer and firmer. Sure enough, moment's later, her tongue found it's way into his mouth. He loved every minute of it.

"Ummmmmmmm," he couldn't help but moan out.

As they kissed, he moved his hands so that one hand was completely around her waist and the other was holding the back of her head. He ran his fingers upwards and raked them through her hair.

Marianne had a very artistic way of working her tongue around the inside of his mouth. She was a very experienced and talented kisser. The more they kissed, the better her kisses became. A tingling feeling came over him that became stronger and stronger as they kissed. The kiss deepened further as it seems she tried to reach her tongue as far as it could go into his mouth. Given how far she was in his mouth, he could tell she had a very long tongue. Her kisses were so powerful, he found he was beginning to get weak in the knees and his legs were starting to give out. Suddenly he lost his footing and fell backward into the water, taking her down with him.

"Oh!" Marianne called out as they both fell down and splashed into the water.

When they landed in the water, they ended up briefly under water. They immediately sat up, the water was up to their shoulders.

"Whoa, it gets pretty deep in here for a tub.

"Yes, it is nice in case you just want to sit up against the edge and relax," Bog said as he looked at Marianne's collarbones and shoulders. Being already aroused from the intense kiss, he could feel himself start to protrude from his body. He quickly was swelling up as he looked at her neckline. He then pointed to a section of the edge to the far right and continued, "Over there, the ground of the tub is shallower, I can finish up with you there."

Marianne giggled and said, "You have done more than enough and I thank you for being such a gallant gentleman, but I can finish up here. You can go rest now and I will cuddle up with you when am done."

"You sure?" Bog asked.

"Yes, I am afraid if you go further, we will be in here all night."

"That isn't such a bad thing, the water runs all the time, its actually part of the river."

Bog stood up and he extended his hand to Marianne to help her up.

Marianne's eye widened as she looked down between Bog's legs. She said, "Holy Crow, you are BIG again."

"It was our kiss, it kind of got me excited."

"Well, why don't we stay in here all night then?" Marianne said as she reached over and started to run her hand up and down his shaft. I will let you finish cleaning me up? Wouldn't you want to bring that bud to to my bud?"

"Uhhhhhh. Mmmmmmm!" Bog exclaimed as Marianne rubbed the tip of his penis. "Of course, definitely."

"Hmmmmm, I am glad you changed your mind."

 _ **Chapter 4a**_

They started to turn away as both Sunny and Dawn continue moaning. But then they both caught Sunny as he said, "Oh come on baby, I wanna lick it."

Bog and Marianne both looked at each other with a long face, covered their mouths and they laughed through their noses. Both of them placed their ears close to the door.

"Oh Sunny! Yes Yes Yes!"

The rhythmic creaking sound the door was making was accelerating.

"Faster My SunnyBunny, Faster!"

Bog's eyes widened and he could feel the laughter increasing within.

There was a fumbling on the door and then.

"Are you ready?" Sunny asked.

"Yes SunnyWonny, go ahead! I'm almost there!" Dawn called out between breaths.

"Alright Sweetipie."

There was a moment of silence but then Dawn called out, "Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm."

"You want me to go fast like the last time?" Sunny asked.

"Yes, go as fast as your gorgeous body can," Dawn answered.

Bog closed his eyes and put both hands over his mouth.

Marianne just stood there with her eyes wide as she looked at the door again.

There were a pair of loud gasps and then The door started to make a thumping sound which started to slowly accelerate as it vibrated in it's frame. The vibration steadily increased.

Marianne whispered to Bog, "My goodness, he's banging the crap out of her!"

Bog tried to compose himself long enough to whisper, "You think? But against the door? Given his height, how is that possible?"

Marianne continued to look at the door vibrating in its frame as she said, "I know, right?"

"Faster Sunny! Faster!" Dawn shouted, "I am almost there!"

Marianne looked to Bog and mouthed the word, 'Faster?' as if she was in disbelief.

Bog just closed his eyes and found himself putting his hand over mouth again.

Dawn called out with a long moan in which the sound was modulated in time with the rhythmic thumping of the door as it increased in speed.

AhhhhhhUhhhhhhUhhhhhUhhhhUhhhhUhhhhUhhUhhUhhUhUhUhUhUh.

The door was vibrating at a very fast rate and groaned every now and then.

Marianne whispered, "Goodness! What is he doing to her!?"

As the sound escalated, Marianne's jaw dropped as she stared at the vibrating door.

Between the sound Dawn was making and the look on Marianne's face, Bog could feel the laughter boil up within. Any moment he was going to burst out laughing. He barely contain it as he tried to stifle the laugh by placing his hand over his mouth. It made the sound of flatulence as it slipped passed his lips. He tiptoed towards the bridge as the laugher was escaping through his fingers.

 _ **Chapter 4b**_

Bog looked up to her bare breasts and he could feel he was getting larger much faster now. Something about seeing her entire chest area completely bare just had all the fluids flowing through his body. His heart pounded harder, he breathed heavier as he drew his hands closer to her breasts and he started to touch them.

"Hmmmmmm, yes!" Marianne exclaimed.

He ran his fingers around her breasts circling and circling until he finally reached her nipples.

"Oh Bog!" she moaned as she closed her eyes. "Ahhhhhhh!"

To further add to his arousal, she ran her hands up the sides of her face, further smearing her smudged makeup as she pulled the pins from the sides of her hair out. She dropped the pins on the bed as she raised her arms up and raked her fingers through her hair.

As before he started to check her arms out. His penis was growing very fast now and he knew that Marianne had to feel it by now.

She looked down and said, "Oh my you are getting large fast...much faster than the last time."

"Yes, you are arousing me more than the last time. For some reason, I find you more sexy now than before."

Marianne smiled as she said, "Thank you, my love. Please, help me out of my dress."

"Of course, my dear." Bog said.

Marianne stood up and she undid a little tie on the lower back of her dress.

"Go ahead, you can gently pull it down my legs now," Marianne said.

He gently grabbed the top of the dress and the bottom hem and started to pull it down, once he reached resistance, he did the same on the other side. He kept going back and forth until the waist part of the dress passed her hips, then it just fell down to the bed under it's own weight. Marianne stepped out of it. Bog found he was looking straight at her undergarment.

"You can take that off too, my love."

Bog was even more gentle as he started to pull down on each side of the seemingly frail undergarment. As he started to go lower, he began to expose her pubic hairs. He was amazed that the triangular arrow shape was more pronounced from when he first saw it. It appeared to have much longer corner tails which curled around. As he pulled her panties down more, he noticed a diamond shape was cut in the center.

"Surprise! I had a little surprise of my own for you," Marianne said.

"How did you do that?" Bog asked.

"It was tough, I could have used the pixies, but I was afraid they wouldn't keep their mouths shut, so I did it myself."

"You did a great job," Bog said as he continued to pull her panties all the way down.

She stepped out of them and with her toes, kicked them to the side. Bog laughed.

"I take it that you like it then?" Marianne asked

"Yes, it's very artistic and beautiful," Bog said as he leaned back a bit to get a good look at his woman's naked body.

As he leaned back, Marianne looked down.

"Bog, you are already very large, are you ready?"

"I am almost there," Bog said.

Marianne knelt down and sat on her lower legs. She looked to his face. Bog noticed her smeared makeup and said, "Uhhhh, you smeared your makeup when you ran your fingers through your hair before."

"Is it very bad?" Marianne asked.

"It's very noticeable, but if you want to wait until after we made love, I am fine, you still are beautiful to me," Bog said.

"I have to warn you that my face is very plain without makeup."

"I think you will still will look very beautiful, don't worry about it, dear."

Marianne looked back towards the pool and said, "Do you want to do it in there?"

Bog looked at the bed and then looked at the water and he thought about the massive release of his semen the last time they were intimate. He was pretty sure her body couldn't contain that amount...if he were to release that large of a load again. If they were in the water, there would be no mess to clean up.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Bog said.

They both stood up. Bog went over to his vanity and got his bottle of green soap and some leaf towels. When he turned and walked towards the pool he noticed that Marianne was standing with her arms across her chest and her eyes were fixed on his manhood. She had a very seductive look on her face as she lifted her finger and ran it over her lips. The way she stood naked looked incredibly sexy and that tingling feeling surged through him.

Marianne started to rock back and forth a bit as she said, "You have a nice tail there, hon."

Bog laughed a bit as he looked down to her legs and said, "Thank you, dear. You have an amazing set of legs. Hmmm, scratch that, your whole body is amazing."

"Oh! Thank you. You are too sweet."

He continued to walk over to the edge of the pool. He placed the items down and then held his arms out. Marianne smiled as she walked over and embraced him. He immediately started to run his hands down her back and he gave her bare buttocks a gentle squeeze.

"Bog, you been squeezing my butt quite a bit lately," Marianne said.

"If you don't like it, I will stop."

"Naw, I like it," Marianne said. She paused and continued, "You want to know what else I like?"

"What?"

Marianne then put one hand around his waist and the other around his back and then she pulled them both sideways into the water.

"Whoa!" Bog called out.

When he hit the water he right away stood up. Marianne broke the surface and pushed her hair all the way back exposing her forehead when she then stood up. She was laughing.

"Well that was a surprise," Bog said as he laughed too.

"I still can't get over how deep this is for a tub."

"Yes, the fairies did a great job at building this for me. My old bathroom never looked like this. I hated it," Bog said as he looked around his bathroom. "This is truly beautiful."

Marianne then walked over the edge of the water and crouched down as she picked up the cleaning supplies. Bog walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

"Well, we disturbed the water too much to use it as mirror, so let me help you clean up."

"Alright," Marianne said as she smiled.

She handed a soap filled spongy leaf to Bog, pulled her hair back more and closed her eyes. Bog carefully ran around the edges of her face, around her nose and her cheeks.

"Hmmmm, that feels good."

"Ummmm, I think you should do your eyelids, they look very delicate and I don't want to hurt you," Bog said.

Marianne took the soapy leaf back and then cleaned off her eyelids. She had Bog assist her in telling her were to go. After a while she finally had her whole face clean. Then finally she took the soapy leaf and ran it a few times over her lips.

"That's it, it looks like you got everything." Bog said.

"Well, what do you think of me without my makeup on?" Marianne said in a meek voice.

Bog took a good look at her and said, "You certainly look different."

"Yeah, I know, my face needs every bit of help it can get," Marianne said hanging her head down.

Bog put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up and she looked back to him.

"No, that is not what I meant. It's a different look, but you're still gorgeous."

"Oh, please, you are being nice again. I am so plain looking without makeup."

"No, I think you look great without makeup. I even like your hair back that way, even though I admit I like the way you normally wear your hair."

Marianne started to breath a bit harder and she swallowed hard, "Thank you, your sweet words are touching me. I...I want to make love to you now. I been wanting to do so since you first sang to me."

"Yes, it's time. I don't want to wait any longer either. But do forgive me if I am a bit nervous. This is my first time with a woman and I don't know fully what to do.

"I want to make your first time special, so I will lead you." Marianne said. "I am also nervous too."

"I am mostly nervous about making you pregnant."

"No, we should be safe. Female fairies ovulate only in the spring and it is already past early summer. We are good, you can go all the way inside of me," Marianne said.

"Lets go over there on the right side, as I mentioned earlier, that area is shallower and we can lay down over there."

Marianne followed Bog and they laid down in the water. Bog laid down first and Marianne crawled on top of him. The water in this area was only as deep as their legs were thick in this part of the pool. She looked down and noticed that his penis was less than half its size.

"Hmmm, I think we have to wake him up a bit more," Marianne said.

"Yes."

"Sooo, how do you like this," Marianne said.

She began to pose flexing her arms and running her hands up and down her body and running her fingers through her hair. Immediately Bog could feel himself start to swell.

"You have such a beautiful body, I can't take my eyes off of you."

"Well, that is the idea, Hon. Thank you."

Bog reached up and started to run his fingers around her breasts as he did before.

"Mmmmmmm!" She moaned.

"Do you want me to rub your clitoris?"

"No, you can continue what you are doing now. I will take care of my clitoris and you at the same time."

Bog had a puzzled look on his face as he wasn't sure what she meant, but he soon got his answer. Marianne took a hold of his penis and angled it upwards against his body. She then crept up on to his abdomen and rested herself on top of his penis. She then slowly started to move her body back and forth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Mutual stimulation!" Bog called out.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...Hmmmmm Uh huh!" Marianne called out too.

Bog reached up and resumed caressing her breasts, but this time he went for her nipples.

"Oh...My...Bog. Hmmmmmm. Ahhhhhhhh," Marianne stated to call out as she writhed her body atop his penis.

The feeling was great and unusual at the same time being that as she moved the water in the pool sloshed around. She could feel the water getting inside of her. Slowly she built her movement up.

"OhhhhhhHummmmm," she called out.

Marianne looked down and saw how large he was becoming. He was getting too large and she started to get that fear that he wouldn't be able to fit in, but thankfully he wasn't fully erect yet.

Marianne climbed upon Bog's legs and she positioned herself over him.

"I am not fully erect yet."

"You are pretty thick when fully erect, I worry that in that state you will not get inside of me. I need you a bit thinner so you can get in."

Bog was breathing hard as this was something he never experienced before. This was going to be the first time he was ever inside a woman.

"Damn! You are big," Marianne said as she wrapped her fingers around his penis. She positioned the tip of his penis near her opening. Bog was becoming even more aroused as he looked at how Marianne had spread her legs. She let her knees move further out once the tip was in.

She had a grimace on her face as she lowered herself down. At first the feeling was a bit odd, he felt as if he was pushing against soft skin.

Bog moaned aloud as his tip cleared her opening. He said, "You feel very tense and tight. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but, you are just a bit large," Marianne gasped. She started to move up and down. "I am sure I will open up more for you the more aroused I get."

Bog nodded his head in understanding. As she pushed down, Bog's penis began to buckle.

"Perhaps I need to get stiffer."

"Just a little," Marianne said as she reached down and ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Bog gasped as he looked at her arm and how she was stroking him.

Bog reached forward and started to massage her clitoris.

"Ohhhhhh Yesssss! You are getting it nicely, my love. I think you are a natural for love making," Marianne gasped.

Marianne continued to push and, Bog could feel her opening more up and becoming firmer on the inside and he slid in a bit more.

"Oh! That is starting to feel better," he said.

"Uh Huhhhhhh!" She yelled out as she opened up her wings and fluttered them a bit.

"Are you OK?" Bog asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, don't mind me, when it feels this good, my wings flutter. It is just a reaction." Marianne said.

"You look beautiful when you flutter like that."

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" She moaned. "Well, now you know what happens when you really turn me on."

Marianne slid a bit down and and his ridges were inside of her. It was an incredible feeling. He could feel her deepening and firming up against his shaft. She started to slowly move up and down. The feeling stopped him cold and he grasped her thighs.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Bog exclaimed. "Damn It! Oh!, that feels really good!"

"Uh huh!" Marianne exclaimed as she bit her lower lip and continued to lower herself down slowly as she gently moved up and down.

The feeling was amazing as he could feel her vagina completely wrap around his penis. It felt way better than when they aroused each other using their hands.

"Oooooo. This feels amazing!" He exclaimed.

Bog was amazed that he was now about halfway inside of her. The further inside he got, the more aroused he was getting. Even as he looked down at how his lover was slowly lowering herself down on him, he could feel himself swelling inside of her and the pressure against his shaft was increasing. He wanted more. He found himself hoping and praying that he would fit completely inside of her. He was near his full length and was beginning to widen and get firmer fast.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Marianne gasped.

She moved back and forth a little faster now, but while it didn't feel smooth, the firm pressure of her vagina against more than half of his penis was exhilarating.

"Uhhhhhhhhh! My! " Bog exclaimed.

After moving her hips a few times, Marianne went down a little lower she gasped, "Uhhhhhhhh!"

Bog liked the movement pushed himself up a bit and a little more of his penis disappeared inside of her vagina.

Suddenly, Marianne splayed out her fingers as she leaned forward and slightly slammed her hands down on Bog's chest. She let out a loud moan, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"What is it? Are you alright?" Bog asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

Marianne nodded 'yes' and continued to move her hips again.

Bog could feel that he was completely filling her vagina as he reached his full erection size. Now he was almost three quarters the way in he was becoming very hard. He could feel the pressure of her opening increasing. She was VERY tight. When she moved he could see how her opening hugged his penis firmly. A pulse ran down his shaft and he could see his penis thicken slightly further forcing her opening to widen.

Marianne opened her wings slightly out to her sides and whole body shuddered, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She lowered herself down on Bogs legs. But the lower angle allowed more of the water to slosh around between their legs. As she drove a bit faster now, he could feel his tip reaching her end as Marianne thrust a bit deeper. He knew he wasn't going to fit all the way in, but he was happy that he was mostly in and that the sensitive parts of his penis was inside of her. Still, she seemed to feel a bit rough and it wasn't like he envisioned how making love would be. Sometimes he could feel the inside of her skip or 'chatter' as she pushed down. Still, it felt good he could slowly feel himself building up towards his climax. A couple more pulses ran down his shaft. With each pulse his diameter increased a bit down the length of his shaft.

"OooooooooAhhhhhhhh!" Marianne called out. Her wings openend and they fluttered.

Marianne looked down to her vagina and saw how thick his penis was. She could feel that his size was a bit uncomfortable as he she felt that her small opening was stretched to it's limit. She thought to her self, 'Goodness gracious! How big is he going to get! Damn! If he gets just slightly ticker, I think he's going to tear me apart. Something is not right inside me either, I shouldn't feel this rough.'

Suddenly she could feel him reach her end and she splayed her fingers out more.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" She gasped out. Between breath's she said, "That's it. I am sorry, you can't go any deeper, my love, if you push too hard now, you can hurt me."

"I know," he moaned. "I can feel it too."

Marianne was moving slowly as that seemed to minimize that binding issue. She could feel that she was way too tight. It wasn't smooth as she remembered when she was with Roland.

"I am sorry, my love, I think this is going to be fast as I can go," Marianne gasped.

"I understand, I can feel you around me, you are very tight, but slow is good enough."

"That's good," she said.

Marianne looked down and noticed that it actually started to hurt a bit as her opening coursed past a wider section of his penis near the middle. She could feel that he wasn't getting any larger and was finally at his full size. She glanced down and saw how thick he became. He certainly was thicker than when she took care of him by hand a few nights ago.

She changed her body movement from just going up and down to slowly undulating her body and Bog raised his hands up and grabbed on to her waist. He was pivoting himself upward into her.

"Oooooooooh!" She called out squeezing her eyes closed tightly as she was experiencing an odd combination of both intense pleasure and a little pain mixed in. But the pain wasn't that bad as it still felt good enough to continue. The water also had a cooling effect and that also helped. She slowed down more, but lengthened the movement of her body. This immediately started her on a build up to climax.

"Uhhhhhhhh! Bog, I am going to go, are you ready?" she gasped.

"Not yet, but go ahead, go. I will go on the next wave."

"Okay."

By now it was getting to the point where talking was difficult and they both just kept moving and building up a rhythm. Marianne looked down and noticed that the skin around her opening changed to a very rich red color. She could feel she was starting to get very sore. A pulse rippled down his shaft and the ridges on his penis became very stiff. The ripple was enough to push Marianne over the edge and she moved a bit faster.

"I'm going Bog!" she shouted as leaned forward more and grasped Bog's inner shoulders, near his neck.

"Go ahead, my dear."

"Naahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne called out, her wings opened way out and they shuddered.

As she pulled back there was an intense suction feeling which more than made up for the slight pain she was feeling around her opening.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh! The pulling feeling is amazing!" Bog groaned aloud.

"My goodness! Hmmmmmmmmmmm! Ohhhhhhhhh Shit!" Marianne called out.

An astonished look appeared on Bog's face as he never heard Marianne curse before. He could feel the pulling sensation was replaced by a gentle squeezing sensation along the length of his penis.

"Was that one?" Bog asked as he breathed heavily.

Marianne nodded as she gasped, "Yes, I had an orgasm. Ooooooooo, that felt really good."

The feeling made her want to go faster, but once they did so, the water sloshed around and Marianne could feel that chattering feeling again. She began to worry if she was going to be able to satisfy her lover as this was something she didn't experience before, but then again, this was the first time someone very large was inside of her. He also was very different and it could be that penis was just too big for her. She tried her best to put the last thought out of her mind. He was inside of her and she wanted to make it work.

"Uhhhhhhhh. This is intense!" Bog called out.

"Ahhhhhh. Hmmmmmm. Damn! Yes it is!" Marianne called out as her face grimaced. Her breathing was very heavy and a bit erratic.

"Marianne, the look on your face is seems to be of pain rather than pleasure. I hope I am not hurting you." Bog said.

"It only hurts a little, but it feels so good too. But lets keeping going slow. I want you to climax inside of me."

The slow down caused a wave to come over Bog as a pulse rippled down his shaft.

"Ohhhhhh!" Marianne yelled as her breathing intensified.

Marianne slowed down even more but ran more along the length of his shaft. Bog looked down and saw how her opening was very red in color. He could see it stretching as she moved in and out. He looked up and noticed that as she leaned forward, he could make out the details on her arm as he watched her muscles move beneath her skin. He placed his hands on her arms. The feeling of her arms tensing and relaxing was enough to change the tingling feeling to a building of pressure. He was very close to climaxing.

"Hmmmmmm! I think am ready, I am going to climax!" Bog yelled out.

"Uhhhhhhh!" Marianne gasped as she grimaced. "Please hurry, I am ready to go again myself."

"You really look like you are in pain, perhaps we should stop."

"No, don't! Don't pull out if you are that close. This just feels too darn good," Marianne gasped between thrusts. "Go ahead. I want this."

As she started up again, she opened her wings and they shuddered as she let out another loud moan, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh!"

But after a couple more times she stopped again and was breathing erratically. Bog looked down and her opening was deep red in appearance now and it looked like little red spots started to form at the circumference.

"I see the look of pain in your face, Marianne. You look like you are very sore. I don't want to hurt you."

"No! I want to climax! I want you to climax. Let's do this together."

"Marianne! I can see I am hurting you."

Bog started to withdraw.

Marianne grabbed his shoulders tightly and cried out, "Nooooo! I want to satisfy you."

As he withdrew, Bog saw something he shouldn't be seeing...blood. He could see it was running down his shaft as he withdrew. It was clearly coming from her opening.

"Marianne! You are bleeding!"

Marianne looked down and then back up to Bog and said, "Damn it!"

She slowly got off Bog and stood up on the rock and the blood was starting to run down her leg. It wasn't coming down very fast nor was it a lot.

 _ **Chapter 4c**_

Marianne started to remove the lower part of her bikini as Dawn was getting her supplies out of the vanity. Marianne looked on as she spread everything out near the sink. The bathroom was fairly large as it was nearly the entire width of the boat and could easily accommodate three or four people. It had a small hot tub that could fit two people, a toilet, and a sink built into a large vanity desk. The décor was ornate and followed the details of the bridge with half high wood paneled walls and ivory colored walls. The corners of the upper walls had gold scrolling designs drawn on the ivory walls. The faucets and other fixtures were brass. The sink, toilet and tub were made from a material very similar to what their dinner plates were made from. It was more beautiful than the bathrooms they had at the palace.

Dawn looked around as she got herself set up and she said, "This is a gorgeous bathroom. Dad wasn't fooling around when he built this boat. It is like a mini floating palace. I love the hot tub, even though the water really isn't hot like at the palace."

Marianne looked at the hot tub and she could tell it was used. She saw the towels were used and strewn about. She peeked into a cabinet that where the door was slightly ajar and some of Dawn's things were in there.

"You really decided to move in here didn't you?" Marianne asked in a slightly cross tone.

"Sorry, I just didn't think that you would use this room since you have rooms in Bog's suite."

Dawn took a good look between Marianne's legs.

"Geez sis! Have you try to shove a red pepper up there?"

"It was green actually," Marianne replied sarcastically.

Dawn giggled and said, "Really? It's more like you made Boggy Woggy Hotty Totty."

"You think? Of course Dawn, I just was joking with what you said. The truth is that Bog and I were...well...making love and well, I don't think we are compatible. It think he is too just too large for me or I am too small for him. I wanted to make his first time to be special and despite it being a bit painful I wanted to see it through. But we had to stop because I started to bleed."

Dawn sounded surprised, "So tonight was your first time together?"

"Yes. It started off so beautifully, but it didn't end well."

Dawn grabbed a spongy type leaf and a bottle of clear fluid and put it on the sponge, she asked, "If you don't mind my asking, where did you do it?"

"In his bathtub in his suite. We were in the water."

"No wonder why you got sore so fast, the water will wash away your internal fluids. They act as a lubricant, you know."

"No Dawn, I didn't know, this was the first time I tried something like that in water."

Dawn applied the fluid around her opening with the sponge. Suddenly there was a faint flash and Dawn quickly pulled away. Marianne thought she saw something, but it could be that her eyes were playing tricks on her because it was late and she was getting very tired.

Marianne exclaimed, "Ohhhh! I felt that!"

"Oh, that's just a bit of a static," Dawn replied.

After she applied the fluid, Dawn continued to look at the area and said, "Well good thing you stopped when you did. It doesn't look too bad and the bleeding stopped. I think you will heal up nicely. This stuff will prevent infection. so you are good to go."

"Thank you, it feels better already," Marianne said.

"Just give it a couple days before you make love again."

Marianne hung her head down and she said, "I think with our incompatibility, there will not be another time. He's just too big. We are just going to have find other ways to stimulate each other."

Dawn burst out laughing and said, "Well, what I think, you were probably so hung up on making his first time special that your nerves got the better of you.

"Yeah, your right, I _was_ trying hard to please him. How did you know?"

"I been there, it has happened to me. Now next thing, you shouldn't make love in water unless you are very aroused. I learned that the hard way too. Finally when taking on someone very big you have to give your body a chance. It will take time for your body to get used to his size. He has to 'ream you out' a bit," Dawn said as she giggled.

Marianne giggled as well and asked back, "Now how do you know that?"

"Well, as you know, Benjamin is a big guy and he is also hung very well. It took a while before I was reamed out enough for him."

"You had sex with Benjamin? Ewwwww, that guy is disgusting with the food collecting in his beard thingy," Marianne said.

They both laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But that was around the time I was just experimenting with sex and slept around with guys a lot. Someone told me he was well endowed and I wanted to know what a big penis felt like. He ended up tearing me up like this the first time too. But after about the 4th or 5th time, I could handle his size easy. By the 8th time, I could almost take his full length. But I didn't love Ben and he really didn't love me. He didn't care if I climaxed or not...that seemed to be a problem he shared with many men I was with. Once he was done, that was it, he just rolled over and snored in my ear all night. We were just hump buddies."

The two laughed again.

Dawn continued to explain as she said, "Well, he just didn't embrace romance like I did and was into looking at his muscles all the time. So I got bored with that and I stopped seeing him. I just want someone that will love me for me and I found that in Sunny."

"Yes, it is the same way with Bog and I" Marianne said. She paused for a moment before she continued. "Pardon me for asking but did you and Sunny already..." Marianne tried to ask making sexual motions with her hands, knowing very well what Dawn was doing earlier in her room.

"...Do It?" Dawn said completing her sentence. "Oh yes, lots of times. It's quite obvious that is why we are in this room tonight."

"Yeah...I kind of figured that out for myself...but...you said lots of times?" Marianne questioned as if she wanted to hear correctly what Dawn said.

"Yeah...well," Dawn said as she started to count on her fingers. "About 28 times."

"Goodness Dawn! You sure got busy, huh? Well, I guess if he makes you that happy."

"Oh...very happy," Dawn said. "He always makes sure I have at least one orgasm before he goes. But that never happens, he always gives me multiples."

"Wow, seems like you are really happy then, huh?"

"Yes, I tell you sis, no one has ever given me more orgasms in a single night than Sunny. He's a love machine!"

The two sisters laughed together again.

"I am sorry for asking you so many questions, sis, but you obviously have more experience than me having been with many guys..." Marianne said and then stopped herself thinking about what she just said.

She saw Dawn look downward and she said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh I am sorry, Dawn. I didn't really mean it that way. I just know you were with more guys than I and I wanted to ask you a couple things because I want some advice."

"Alright, yeah, yeah, I admit before Sunny I slept around. But I can't help it, I just like to fuck! I get turned on so easily. I am really the putana in the family."

Marianne's eyes widened in regards to Dawn's profane remark. She said, "Dawn! Just come right out with it, huh? But don't say that about yourself. I would say you were just trying guys out to see who was best for you. I mean you are happy with Sunny now and he is the only guy you are interested in now, right?"

"Oh, yes. Sunny is different. He cares about me and wants to make me feel good," Dawn said as she looked with starry eyes towards the bedroom door. She then turned back to Marianne and said, "Oh! What was it that you wanted to ask?"

"I am curious, does size matter to you?"

Dawn put a finger to her chin and said, "Hmmmm. No, not really. As long as he is large enough were I can feel him pressing against my vaginal walls, or he can reach my g-spot I am happy as can be. You do know that us women are most sensitive on the first part of our vagina's and guys are usually most sensitive on the first third of their penis. So long as the sensitive parts cross, you are good! So no, the length doesn't matter to me. In fact I know from experience a large guy, like Ben, can actually hurt if he is too rough. To further answer your question, I find that I like a shorter penis that is really thick to constantly rub that first third of my vagina. It just gets my orgasms flying. It's like Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! One after the other."

They both laughed again.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You say that like you memorized it from a book."

"I did!"

They both laughed again.

Dawn said, "I read it in a sex book that Rachel has."

"You know for the short moment when we got going, Bog's size felt amazing. He filled me up completely and I liked that very much!"

"That is the nice thing about a larger guy, the pressure against your walls is sooooo, nice! He's probably really thick, huh?"

"Very."

Dawn giggled, "I can see that by your soreness."

"Dawn, do you really think I will 'ream out' to his size? I really want to satisfy him."

"Oh yeah, just think how you far your little opening has to stretch when you have a baby."

"Yeah, that is true. But I just felt really tight tonight and it was rougher than I remembered in the past when I was with Roland."

"Well, perhaps you should use a lubricant...Wait a moment, I'll be back" Dawn said as she opened the door to the bedroom, but before she left the bathroom, she said, "Oh! You can put your bikini back on."

She slowly opened the door to the bedroom and disappeared inside. Marianne put her bikini bottom back on. As she pulled it up she looked at her vagina and the redness was reduced considerably. It still felt a little sore, though. She thought to herself, 'Wow, that stuff works great. Not only do I feel better, but the redness is already going away.'

Dawn came back with a clear flask containing a white fluid. She handed the bottle to Marianne.

"This is actually nectar from a plant and it makes a beautiful natural lubricant. I love this stuff and still use it for days when I am feeling a bit dry. What I recommend is that you both get very aroused, that means lots of foreplay for you. You want to be as wide open and as firm as possible. Then make sure he is as hard as possible and then apply this to your opening and on his manhood. He will glide right in with no problem," Dawn described.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Dawn!" Marianne said as she embraced her sister and held her tight.

She then started to kiss her all over her face saying, "Mmmwa! Mmmwa! Mmmwa!"

"Whoa! Easy there, big sis. You are smothering me!"

"Oh, sorry, but you don't know how happy you just made me," Marianne said as she held the bottle close to her chest. "With your knowledge and help you have given Bog and I a second chance at making love."

"Oh! Speaking of second chance. I can tell you from experience, the first time almost never goes without a hitch, it is the second time where the sparks fly."

Marianne smiled as she said, "I really hope so. Oh! Bog is going to be so happy when I tell him this. I can't thank you enough."

"Glad to be of help," Dawn said. "Now if you will excuse me all this sex talk is making me want to jump Sunny's bones!"

The two sisters laughed again.

"Well, I best be off now, you two don't stay up all night now."

As Marianne started to leave she said, "Oh! Dawn, please keep this between you and I, but whatever you do, _please_ don't tell Dad about this, it would ruin it for Bog and I. Right now Dad is starting to like Bog and I want that to continue."

"Of course, just _you_ don't ever tell Dad that I used to sleep around. He still thinks I am a virgin," Dawn said as she laughed.

"Agreed and thank you again, for everything, sis," Marianne said.

"No problemo."

Marianne got up and kissed her sister on the cheek and Dawn reciprocated.

"Marianne?" Dawn said.

"Yes?"

"I know it seemed like you didn't sleep around much, but did you?"

"No. I was one that wanted to save myself for the right guy. It is a shame the first one that I was with hurt me."

"So you only had sex with Roland?"

"Yes, I did come close with Adrian but we only went as far as oral sex...no intercourse."

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He told me right to my face he didn't like me without my makeup. He wanted a natural beauty."

"That's odd, because looking at you now with your hair slicked back like that and no make up on, you look very pretty."

"Thank you. Bog said the same thing," Marianne said. "Well, have a good night sis."

"Goodnight sis," Dawn said as she put her hand on the door knob to the bedroom. "Oh, don't worry about the room, Sunny and I will have everything cleaned up and everything will be just as it was."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Marianne said as she opened the door to the bridge and exited.

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

Marianne put an ear to ear grin on her face and she started to run her fingers over his chest as she seductively said, "I don't have an easy way to say this without coming off too forward, so I will just say it. How do you feel about going down on me?"

Bog had a puzzled look on his face at first, but then he noticed that she inhaled very deeply and the neckline of her dress parted even more and he could make out the outlines of her breasts. He immediately began to tingle between his legs. The way Marianne looked up against the door was the main thing on his mind. But he gathered his thoughts together to answer her question.

"Do you mean you want me to use my hands like the last time?" He asked. "But, I am worried about getting my fingers too close to the area that is healing."

"No. You have a softer part of your body that you can caress my clitoris with, a soft part that is very flexible and also very strong." Marianne said as her breathing became heavier.

Her heavy breathing made her dress dress open up even further and Bog was finding her sternum was very distracting as it looked very attractive. The tingling sensation between his legs came on very strong now, as he couldn't resist running his finger along the outline of one of her breasts.

"Oh! Bog...please! You are going to make me hot!" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, I'll stop." Bog said as he started to withdraw his hand.

Marianne opened her eyes and quickly grabbed on to his hand and sneaked it under the strap of her dress, placing it on top of her breast. She said, "Don't stop, I _want_ you to make me hot."

Bog's eyes widened at first, but then he smiled and started to caress her breast. He ran his fingers around it carefully. He loved how soft and round it felt as he ran his finger along the underside.

"Ohhhhhhh yes, hon. More!" Marianne said as she closed her eyes again pressed her shoulders against the door.

Her breathing became very heavy and Bog watched as her chest expanded and contracted.

It was becoming very warm in the bathroom and even though it was fairly large, with the doors closed, it kept the heat from their bodies trapped inside. Bog could feel the heat coming off of Marianne's chest. Her sternum was becoming clammy and her forehead was starting to glisten. Marianne was starting to move her body in a slow seductive manner and Bog could feel the curvatures of her womanhood as she pushed the lower part of her body further against him. Between this, touching her breast, her sternum all exposed down to her abdomen and just the way she looked arched back against the door, the tingling sensation was too strong to hold back. But since Marianne was sitting higher up on his waist, she wouldn't see, not that it would matter if she would see. So he didn't hold back any longer and he could feel his pubic plates start to separate. He then started to run his finger over her nipple.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Bog...please...I want you to caress me with your tongue."

Bog had to lean his head on a somewhat uncomfortable angle so this way his nose wouldn't jab into the side of her body. He had to stretch his tongue out further as well.

Marianne looked down at Bog and exclaimed, "Oh my, you have such a long tongue! No wonder why you are such a good kisser."

Bog started to lick her small nipple, but has he did so, he noticed that it was getting firmer and firmer in his mouth and when he looked it, it noticeably sticking up. This worked in his favor as now he could run his tongue around it easier.

"Hmmmmmmmm!" Marianne called out as she pressed her back up against the door and started to pivot her body into Bog's abdomen.

It was getting very warm in the room now and Bog noticed beads of perspiration forming on her brow and her chest was becoming very shiny. To him he felt it was a compliment when she started to sweat as he knew how good he was making her feel. Further, it just looked fantastic on her with her body all glistening and shiny.

Marianne held on to Bog's neck with one hand as she pulled her strap further away from her breast, giving Bog even more access. He started to flick his tongue on the tip of her nipple.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne called out. "Oh! You are good!"

She then used her free hand to raise Bog's face up to hers.

"Kiss me, my love!" She said loudly.

Bog wrapped his lips around hers and they started to passionately kiss. Her tongue immediately entered his mouth and twisted around his. The kiss became very intense very quickly and Bog could feel his manhood push it's way out and start to move down his leg. When she let her tongue linger, curling her tip under his tongue, the feeling accelerated.

After they kissed, Marianne pulled the strap aside on her other breast. Bot got the message and he started to lick the nipple of that breast.

"Ohhhhh, my dear Bog, you are so good to me," Marianne said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door. "Hmmmmmmmmm!"

Bog looked up to her body and her sternum looked very shiny in the light. She held on to his shoulder with one arm and the other she placed on the door knob. She began to undulate her body into his. She looked amazing and Bog could feel he was starting to lengthening and getting very firm.

Marianne said between breaths, "I'm ready. I want you to go further. I want you to kiss me..."

Bog smiled and he leaned forward getting ready to kiss her, but she et go of his neck and put two fingers on his lips.

"Not those lips, my love, my other lips," she said seductively as she looked down to her womanhood.

At first Bog's eyes widened at what Marianne said, but a few moments later, it clicked as to what she meant earlier about a softer part on his body other than his finger and what she meant by 'going down'. While it was something he hadn't done before, he was both intrigued and intimidated by the idea. Because it was Marianne, he wanted to please her in any way she wanted, but also because it was Marianne, he wanted to be extra careful as her genitals seemed so delicate as was apparently so with what happened last night. So, he didn't want to hurt her by his lack of experience. However, he was willing to give it a try because if it was another way he could satisfy her and he could make her reach orgasm, then he could make love to her that way.

He said, "Now, I know what you mean by what you asked before, and yes, I will be more than happy to go down on you and 'kiss your lips.'

Marianne sighed heavily as she reached her hands up and held Bog's face in her hand. She smiled and said, "I was hoping you would want to. I want you to see what it is like to put me through the roof in ecstasy."

"Well, I never done anything like that before. But, if it means that much to you, I am more than willing to try."

"There isn't much to know, my love, you just use your tongue instead of your finger to caress my clitoris."

Bog started to lift up the skirt to her dress and it looked like there was no easy way to get to her womanhood. From what he was seeing, she had the dress, her leggings and more then likely an undergarment.

"It will take a while to get you out of all of this and I don't know how much time we have before they start looking for us," Bog explained with an anxious sound in his voice.

Marianne smirked as she shook her head side to side and said, "Remember when I said I put some extra 'features' on this dress with us in mind?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I have an access area right down there."

While she was still leaning against the door with her body angled towards him, she reached down and started to fiddle with a clip that was concealed on the underskirt part of her dress. When she opened that she fiddled inside a bit on her undergarment. With in a moments she parted both her panties and the underskirt and her womanhood was exposed. Bog's eyes widened as he focused on her womanhood. It looked very wet and moist.

"I designed it this way just in case we wanted a quickie."

"That is a very ingenious idea," Bog said.

"Well, I can't take full credit for it as guys have it on their pants for when they go to the bathroom, so I figured why can't I have one for when we make love," Marianne explained.

Bog smiled as he held on to Marianne and backed away from the door allowing her to place her feet on the floor. She then looked down to his manhood.

"Oh my goodness, Bog! Why didn't you tell me you were erect," Marianne exclaimed.

"It happened when I was making you feel good."

"Well, then I have to take care of you then," she said.

"Ladies first...I insist."

"Oh, Bog you are just too much! But if you insist, then yes, I am very ready for you."

"So where do you want to do this?"

Just then they heard foot steps approaching and a voice calling their names out. It was Sunny's voice as it seemed to be coming from the bedroom.

"Damn It!" Marianne said in a loud whisper.

She had a very disappointed look on her face as her eyes shifted towards the door.

He called their names once more and then they could hear him walking away and down the stairs.

"I think if we are going to continue, we best stay in here," Bog said.

" _IF_ we are going to continue?" Marianne questioned. "No, No. I am too riled up to go back now."

"Point taken," Bog said and he then picked Marianne up by her waist and sat her on the corner of the counter. He started to spread her legs.

"Oh my goodness! Now, you are being forward. Oh! I like it!"

The counter was very long and Marianne could lean back all the way on her forearms. As she leaned back she came in contact with a few of Dawn's items that were on the counter. She just shoved them over to the side. As she started to lean back, she had a bit of difficulty in getting comfortable.

"I need something under my head," she said.

Bog looked around and noticed a large red and gold silk pillow that was being used a seat cushion in a chair that was next to the hot tub. He walked over and grabbed it and returned to Marianne. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently lifted her body and placed the pillow under her and propped it up in a way so she could lean back and her shoulders, neck and head would be elevated slightly.

"Ok, you can lean back now, dear."

Marianne sighed loudly as she leaned back and she had a content look in her eyes. Bog then knelt down and hooked her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh Bog, you're gonna drive me though the roof like this," she said as she leaned back on her forearms.

Bog raised an eyebrow and said, "That is my intention."

Marianne started to laugh as she said, "I have a funny feeling this is going to be spectacular. I am tingling just thinking about it."

Bog smiled as he said, "Well, let me take care of you then."

Marianne smiled as she breathed hard. She already started to slowly move her body in anticipation. Bog lifted her skirt up and his heart started to beat fast as he looked at her womanhood. Her labias were more swollen now and her clitoris was noticeably larger as well. He remembered what Marianne said the last time and he started off slowly by first blowing on her womanhood concentrating on her clitoris.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Marianne called out, "Yes, my love...you remembered...tease me first."

Bog extended his tongue and gently touched it to the outer edge of her labia.

"Mmmmmmm!" Marianne called out and moved her hips more now.

Bog could see her breathing become more rapid and her chest started to glisten more. The fingers on her hands splayed out as he started to run his tongue around her labias. He took care to come close to but not contact her clitoris.

"Ooooooo, honey! I love the way you tease!"

Bog started to run his tongue on the top of her labias and he glanced up to see her scrunch her face. She started to breath even harder. Beads of perspiration began to form on her brow. He looked back down and started to run his tongue around the edges of her clitoris. Her whole body twitched as she moaned loudly and she pulled on her legs as they tightened around his shoulders. Bog paused a moment. As if Marianne knew what was coming next she laid all the way down on the pillow and outstretched her hands.

"Bog. Please hold my hands," she said.

Bog did so and then he delicately touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of her clitoris.

"Ohhhh Yeah! Yes!" She called out as she tightened her fingers around his. "Oh this is so amazing!"

Bog grinned as he knew he was doing a good job, but teasing was no over and he started to run his tongue around her clitoris and over it, caressing the sides and the tip with his tongue.

"Nnnyyyyyyaaaaa!" Marianne called out as she even gripped his hands tighter. Between breaths she said, "More More! Please, I am ready!"

Bog started to run his tongue around her clitoris and she moved her waist accordingly. He could feel a pattern in the way she was moving and he went with it.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! You are doing so well! I can't believe this is your first time doing this. Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

Bog glanced up and noticed her tightly closed eyes and scrunched face. She would even open her mouth every now and then and breath heavily through it. The look on her face told him how she was feeling. He sped up his circling, going faster and faster, but he was careful not to get too rough and he tried to keep as delicate of a touch as possible.

"OhhHoooHooooHooo!" She exclaimed.

Her breathing was very heavy and he glanced up to her and all he could see was her chest and stomach heaving up and down. Her moaning turned more to a grunting sound as she pivoted her hips with increasing intensity. He switched from circling her clitoris to running his tongue in a flicking just under the tip of it.

"Ooooooooooo. Yes!" She gasped out.

As Bog flicked his tongue faster on the tip of her clitoris, Marianne's breathing became faster and faster as well. She grunted a few more times and then her face scrunched up really tight and raised her upper lip showing her teeth. She held her breath for a few moments as she squeezed his hands very tightly. It was as if she almost had a death grip on his hands. Bog was amazed at the grip Marianne had on his hands. Her long and thin fingers were very strong indeed. Her grip coupled with the look on her face that she was reaching orgasm. This caused a strong feeling to surge through him and he felt himself start to lengthen again.

"Ohhhhh Shit!" she blurted out.

Bog's eyes widened for he knew Marianne not to curse very often. So he knew he must have made her feel good. There was a sudden movement in her vaginal area. As he looked down, a milky fluid started to seep from her in that area and it leak out onto the counter.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" She called out.

Then a few moments later she started to go limp, relaxing her grip and also letting her legs slide down Bog's shoulders.

He pulled back and said, "I guess you had one?"

She didn't say anything at first, her body shook a bit as she continued to breathe hard. Bog watched as her torso was expanding and contracting rapidly. Her eyes were still closed and she was visibly perspiring over the top part of her body. Her face her chest had beads of sweat forming on them.

She then nodded her head as she exclaimed, "Ohhhhhh! That was beautiful! Oh you really know how to please a woman."

"Thank you," he said. "I just wanted to I was doing it right."

She lifted her head up and said, "Doing it right? Oh, honey, you were the best."

She collapsed back down onto the counter and closed her eyes. Bog stood up and and looked looked to the sweat on her sternum. He leaned over her heaving body and ran his tongue up her sternum.

"Ohhhh, Please Bog, you are going to make me want more," Marianne gasped between breaths.

"No problem, I'll just go back down on you if you want more," he said as he started to get back into his position.

"No, you don't have to, I see you are in need and I want to take care of you now," Marianne said as her breathing slowed a bit.

"If you want another orgasm, I have no problem in giving you another."

"It's not that, I would love for you to do so, but keep in mind, they will be looking for us soon and I want to have some time to take care of you," she explained.

Bog nodded his head and said, "Alright."

Marianne stretched her hand out and said, "Please help me up."

Bog took her hand and helped her to her feet. Marianne grinned at him as she placed her finger on his chest and slowly pushed him back towards the door. Bog could see the sweat start to run down her brow and her nose. She was still breathing hard.

"You amazed me. You made me feel wonderful, that had to have to say that was the best oral orgasm I had with a man," She said.

"Really? But that was my first time."

Marianne's eyes started to well up as pushed him up against the door and splayed her fingers out on his chest.

"You did it with love. Roland didn't love me and he treated me like an animal. He was rough and just went ararrrarararrarah down there," Marianne explained as she made a munching motion with her mouth.

Bog couldn't help but laugh.

She continued, "But you...I could feel the love you have for me. The way you artfully moved your tongue with such finesse. Ohhhhh! That is why my orgasm was so huge."

Bogs face lit up in amazment as he said, "It was that good?"

"Bog! Look at me, I am sweating and I am completely elated. I must say that if this is how we end up having to make love, then it is fine with me if we don't have intercourse. What you can do with your tongue...well, I know you can satisfy me with your tongue alone."

Bog swallowed hard as he said, "Thank you, that is so nice of you to say. Also it is good to know...if it comes down to that."

"Let me see if I can do the same for you," Marianne said as she started to kneel down on the floor.

"Oh, you don't have to put your mouth..."

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as she gently held his penis and and started to lick around the base of it. The feeling caused Bog to slam his hands into the door. Marianne didn't tease very long as she slowly started to work her tongue up his shaft. This was WAY different than when she caressed him with her hands. It felt amazing. But the further out from the base she went with her tongue the more he could feel her. He found that he had no control over the tingling feeling at all. His penis started to swell to its full size very rapidly.

Marianne started to stroke his penis and said, "My, you are getting so hard so fast."

Bog swallowed very hard and said,"Well, I never had a woman do this to me before."

"Then you are in for a treat," she said seductively.

Bog swallowed hard again as his breathing began to deepen. He looked down to his woman as she began to lick lower and lower. The way she looked with her perspiring body and her arms flexing as she moved caused him to stiffen up even more. But once she reached the first one third section of his penis where it was at it's widest the sensation of her licking intensified ten fold.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He called out.

He looked down to Marianne and she had a smirk on her face as she continued to lick down his ridges.

"Ohhhh!"

She said, "Wow, I don't think you are going to last too long my love."

"No, I wont, not the way you are going."

She giggled as she said, "Well baby, you ain't felt nothing yet."

"What?" Bog said with almost a worried tone in his voice.

She began to circle her tongue around the tip of his penis now.

"Oh! Damn! Mmmmmmmm!" Bog exclaimed as he leaned back into the door and instinctively shot his hands out and grasped her shoulders.

She said seductively, "Now it's my turn to put you through the roof, hon."

Bog looked down in amazement as she opened her mouth up wide and took the tip of his penis into it. As she did she ran the tip of her tongue on the underside of his tip.

"Oh Geez!" Bog called out as his breathing became very heavy. He could feel himself getting very warm now.

She slowly started to take more and more of his penis into his mouth, but she stopped right at his ridges and she pulled back and then forth again as she slowly built up a rhythm. He could feel the movement of her shoulder muscles as she moved back and forth.

"Oooooooooo!" Bog called out as he closed his eyes tightly and rolled his head to the side.

The feeling was incredible. It felt almost like the night before when he made love to her for the first time. Her mouth had a very similar feeling to her vagina. It was very pleasurable indeed. As she continued with her rhythm, he noticed that she started to take more and more of his length into his mouth. As the first ridge passed into her mouth, another feeling of pleasure shot through his system and he tensed up. This made his penis harder and the ridges more pronounced.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He called out.

He noticed that Marianne also moaned when she took the ridge into her mouth. She did the same thing when the second ridge passed into her mouth. Bog was hoping that he could at least go as far as the wide part of his penis. As then she would have the most sensitive parts of his penis in her mouth.

The third ridge passed into his mouth and the feeling was very strong.

"Ooooooooo! My love!"

Marianne giggled as she started to flirt with her lips on the last ridge just touching it. He was building up already and she didn't even reach the critical point. But that was a good. Even if she couldn't take any more into his mouth, this was good enough, but no...she managed to pass her lips over the final ridge, but now he could see the expression on her face that she was reaching her limit.

"Mmmmmmm, so good!" He said.

Marianne tried a little further, extending her lips out. Bog could tell she was straining a bit, but her lips just barely crested the widest part of his penis.

"Yes! Ohhhh Yes!" Bog called out, not only in that it felt great, but she was just able to reach that part.

She stopped for a few moments and said, "Bog, that's it, I can't take anymore in. I hope I can make you climax."

"Yes, you can. I can feel it already, you are doing well, my dear."

"Good, I am happy to know I can."

She smiled as she placed his penis back in her mouth and now she built up a faster rhythm running her lips over all his ridges and the wide section all at once. The feeling hit him like a ton of rocks. He tightened his grip on her shoulders but was careful to only use his fingertips and not his nails.

"Ohhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh!" He called out.

As she continued to build up a rhythm, he could feel her shoulders flexing under his skin. Suddenly the tingling he was feeling was now replaced with a building sensation. He felt a pressure building within him. He was on a build up to ecstasy.

"I am reaching climax my love!"

She stopped for a moment and said, "Go ahead." But then she went right back to pleasing him.

The building sensation was increasing and Bog tried to hold it back. He was so warm he could feel that he was starting to sweat on is brow and his chest.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh! My dear, please! You remember what happened the first time."

"Come for me," She insisted as she reached for the basin that was on top of the vanity and she placed it close by. Bog knew what it was for and he started to relax a bit. She again resumed her rhythm on his penis. But now that she had a plan, Bog stopped holding back for just a little, but that was enough. Suddenly he felt himself reach down deep and he began to get very hard. Now there was no stopping it, he was going to ejaculate. He became so hard that she scrunched her face and moaned too.

"Please, Marianne, pull it out now. Ahhhhhhh!" Bog said as he winced.

Despite his warning, she continued to caress his penis with her mouth and he could feel his fluids start to rush forward.

"Ohhhhhhh! Damn!" Bog blurted out as he grabbed the door frame very hard.

Marianne made a noise in her throat and her eyes widened as she quickly reached for the basin and pulled Bog's penis out of her mouth.

Bog had his eyes closed the whole moment and his wings shuddered behind him against the door as he made one moan after another. He could feel the rushing fluids come forth as his penis throbbed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhhh!"

It throbbed a good six times before the feeling subsided. He just slid down the door and sat down on the floor with his wings and legs outstretched. He opened his eyes to see his lover was spitting into the bowl and she was coughing a bit. He then quickly leaned forward and placed is hands on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, baby?"

She looked up and had a huge smile on her face, but she was nearly to tears as she said, "I am hoping I satisfied you."

"Satisfied? My dear, you DID put me through the roof. I never felt anything like that before in my life," he said between breaths.

He started to reach over and wanted to kiss her when he noticed that some of his semen ran from the corner of her mouth.

Marianne put her hands up and said, "Oh, no Bog, don't kiss me yet, let me clean my mouth first."

Bog reached for a leafy towel that was on the counter and he helped wipe off her mouth as he said, "I am surprised that you took me all the way. That must have tasted badly."

"Well, you have no idea how happy I am to see you elated like that which is why I wanted you to go all the way in my mouth," Marianne explained. "And semen doesn't always taste bad, it depends on what you have eaten."

Bog sighed again as he continued to breathe heavy. He said, "It felt wonderful. It was almost like last night when we were making love. Your mouth feels so close to the feeling of your vagina."

"Well, I am happy you think so. But, would you be satisfied with my mouth if we find we can't have intercourse because of what happened last night."

"Oh, of course my dear. You saw my reaction."

Marianne giggled and she said with a hopeful sound in her voice, "Yes, I did. So it looks like we already found another way to make love."

"Yes, it would seem so, we can definitely satisfy each other orally."

"Oh you bet!"

Marianne then looked passed Bog's shoulder and her eyes widened. Bog turned around to see what she was looking at and he noticed the door frame was scratched up from his fingernails.

"Damn! I scratched up the door on your new boat."

When he looked back to Marianne he noticed a tear rolled down her cheek.

Bog thought she was upset and he said, "I am so sorry, my love. I will do what it takes to fix that personally."

"I am not shedding tears because you accidentally damaged my boat, I am crying because I didn't know I could make a man feel so good to do that."

Bog wrapped his arms around Marianne and said, "Thank you, this was a very special moment for me."

She looked up and looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you too. You gave me a beautiful orgasm."

Suddenly they heard voices fly by outside and it was clear that they were indeed missed and people were looking for them.

"Let's get cleaned up fast," they both said together at the same time.

Marianne and Bog giggled a bit as how they said that together. He took her hand and helped her get back to her feet. They then proceeded to clean themselves up.

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

Bog was already aroused from her caressing him with her tongue and he was already starting to show, as moments earlier he could feel his abdominal plates separate when she aroused him. But he knew that he would still become even more aroused as he loved to run his tongue up and down her sternum. It was just way she looked that he found arousing. He immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around Marianne holding one hand behind her head and the other in between her wings, on her back. She naturally arched her back and the look of her positioned that way was causing him to swell even more. He started to kiss her on the neck first and then he stuck his tongue out and and worked his way down to her chest and then down her sternum. She was moaning and breathing heavy the whole way down.

"Hmmmmmm! Goodness, my love, you have no idea how aroused you are making me," she said.

"Isn't that what Dawn said to do, that we should get as aroused as possible," Bog said.

"Yes, you gave me a good orgasm when you were licking my ear."

"I noticed, and it felt good knowing that I have taken you that far," he said. "I want to give you another one."

She laughed as she said, "Go ahead, Hon. I want another one."

He then returned to running his tongue up and down her sternum getting closer and closer to the small tie. When he reached in a swift motion he managed to get his tongue around it and pop it loose.

"Oh Bog! And you tell me that my tongue is strong and articulate."

Bog smiled and continued to run his tongue down and between her breasts. As she felt his tongue course the edges of her breasts, she immediately grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts.

"Please, my love, I am ready again."

As Bog caressed her breast she positioned his hands right over her nipples and as soon as he touched them, he could feel them stiffen under his finger tips.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out.

A few moments later Bog took one of her nipples into his mouth and immediately her wings flew open and she scrunched her face up and she started to drive her body into his. He continued flicking his tongue on her erect nipple and she pressed herself down into his body and again her wings shuddered.

"Nyahhhhhhhhhh!" She called out. "Oh Bog!"

Bog knew she had another one, but this time he noticed something damp on his abdomen and he looked between Marianne's legs and noticed a milky white fluid was leaking through the underskirt of her dress."

"Marianne, you are leaking down there," Bog said.

"That's good. It just means I am very ready," she said as she was breathing very hard.

"But aren't you afraid of ruining your new dress?"

Marianne looked down and she looked back to Bog and said, "It's only a little bit and it will easily clean up, but I think it is time for me to get out of this."

She untied the strap that ran around her neck and Bog wanted to help, but she placed his hands over her breasts and said, "Please, just keep me aroused."

Bog ran his fingers over her nipples as she let her top fall forward. The sight of her bare upper body was causing him to lengthen more. Marianne looked down and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my love, I see you are getting nicely aroused on your own."

"Well, it is your beauty and the way you look when I arouse you. It is enough to arouse me."

"Awwww, don't worry, I will take care of you."

Bog noticed it was getting warm in the room and he looked to Marianne's body and her chest was starting to get that sheen as she was starting to perspire. She opened her wings and flew up above him as she pulled the rest of her dress off. Bog just watched as she continued to pull off her leggings and her undergarment. The breeze that came off of her wings was refreshing. As she took off her panties, he noticed the milky white fluid dripping from her vaginal area.

"You're leaking even more now!" He said.

"Bog, I am so aroused that you have no idea how badly I want you inside of me, I want to get you aroused too."

Marianne landed and she went right to work stroking his penis.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" He called out as he jumped. It was the way she gently took a hold of him that caught him off guard. She was very careful but yet firm. He was quickly getting aroused.

"Goodness, my love, you are getting hard so fast, but I am going to get you really hard," she said as she slowly stuck her tongue out of her mouth. She went down right to his ridges and ran her tongue right over them.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oooooo!" Bog called out as he closed his eyes.

"No no, my love. Look at me, remember, my sister said both you of you must be very aroused."

Bog nodded in agreement and he said, "Let me get you arouse you with my tongue too."

"You mean at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Oh my! You want to do a sixty nine with me?" she asked suddenly breathing heavier. "But I don't know with my fluids flowing you may not like it."

"Well, I we are supposed to get each other fully aroused, so why not at the same time."

Marianne smiled from ear to ear as the anticipation of doing a sixty nine was overtaking her. The thought of it alone was causing her to become more aroused. While she has heard of the forbidden love position before, none of the other men she was with was willing to try it with her.

She flipped her body around and straddled his chest. He wrapped his hands around her legs and soon she could feel his breath on her clitoris and she grabbed his legs in anticipation. Then she felt it, his tongue started to work its way around her labias and she squeezed harder.

"Ohhhhhh! Bog. You remembered to tease me."

"You are already very wet down here," He said.

"That's OK, I don't care, make me even more wet," she said.

She then took a hold of his penis and wrapped her lips around the tip.

"Hmmmmmmm!" he groaned.

Because he was so long, she had to lean up on her elbows as she brought her lips down to his ridges. As she was doing so, she could feel his diameter increase within her mouth. He was getting thicker by the second.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!" he called out.

After he called out he then touched the tip of his tongue to her clitoris and at that moment she saw stars. In her advanced aroused state she was already near climax. The touch of his tongue on her was already enough.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, Bog please, I am already there!"

He got the message and immediately changed to flicking his tongue on her clitoris and that was it. She could feel her body tense up and for a moment she stopped what she was doing to take in the feeling.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She could feel the contractions within and she opened her wings and they shuddered. But as she contracted the second time, her fluids shot forth and her eyes widened knowing Bog was back there.

"Oh! What the!" he exclaimed. "You are dripping on me!"

"Sorry! But you are making me so wet," she said as she gasped between the feelings of her vagina contracting.

Bog then exclaimed, "I think its working! I could see your opening get larger."

Marianne smiled as just his talk about her vaginal opening was causing her to want him inside of her. So she once again took his penis into his mouth and this time ran her lips over all four of his ridges. After she passed the fourth ridge she could feel a gagging feeling in her throat as she couldn't take any more of his length into her mouth. As he continued to make her even more aroused she moaned as she continued to stroke his penis with her mouth. She couldn't believe how thick he was getting and she was wondering if he got any thicker, he would be even pressing the limits of her mouth. But soon he stopped getting wider and he just became harder and harder. She was on another build up to climax when Bog stopped her.

"No more my love! Please! I am as aroused as I can get and if you go any further I will ejaculate."

The time had come and Marianne started to worry again. Her heart started to pound as she got off of Bog. She quickly reached for the jar of lubricant that her sister gave her which she purposely kept near her bed. She opened it up and started to apply a good amount of it on Bog's penis. He started to writhe and grip the sheets of the bed as the slightest touch was causing his body to writhe. Marianne noted a number of good sized holes and tears in the sheets.

Bog said, "Please, my dear, if you continue that I am sure to come."

"Perhaps I should have stopped caressing you with my mouth earlier," she said. "But we have to be well lubricated for this to work."

"Marianne, my love, you are dripping all over."

"I know, I want you so badly."

Bog nodded and said, "I do too, but I am so aroused that I have a feeling that if we are successful, this will be short."

Marianne couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed with what he said, but she knew that she had already climaxed a few times and Bog needed to have his release and he was really hard this time. And she was very ready.

"What position you want to do?"

Marianne wasn't totally sure what they should do and even though she had doggy style on her mind, she blurted out, "Butterfly."

Her lover's eyes widened as he said, "That isn't so easy."

"I want to try it, everyone talks about it and I haven't felt what it is like."

Bog got up out of the bed and he said, "My you are feeling ambitious. Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you."

"Actually compared to other positions, it think it will work better because I can naturally position myself in a way that limits your length," Marianne said.

"Alright," she said as she jumped off of the bed, took a pillow with her and hopped up on to her vanity table. As she pushed her makeup supplies out of the way she put the pillow down and continued. "I thought of this when you had me like this yesterday on the boat and I had this position on my mind every since."

She looked beautiful as as she prepared to lay down on the table. Bog walked over as she got into position and she positioned her rear end a bit back from the edge so it would be only possible for him to go so far. He raised his eyebrow at Marianne's ingenuity. She was very bright indeed. As she laid down on the table with her wings draping over the edge and she just looked very beautiful lying down there. He could tell she was getting very nervous as she looked to him.

"Relax my love"

"I'm trying. I just want this to work."

As Bog tried to pick up his penis, it slipped right out his hand.

"Wow, you really lubed me up really good, I can barely hold it."

"Like I said, I want this to work, so I put a little extra on."

Bog went underhand and he took a good look at her vaginal opening. It was very much dilated, but still looked small in comparison to his width. As he moved closer, Marianne spread her legs open. As he lined himself up she slowly lifted her legs to his shoulders. He could see Marianne close her eyes and she started to whisper:

'Please work, please work.'

She looked amazing lying down on the vanity naked, with her wings draping down the side. Even though he got a little soft from their talk, he immediately stiffened back up as he watched his woman lying naked with her legs on his shoulders, moving her hips around. The position she chose was extremely erotic and while daring for a first time, she was correct in her thinking. If he tried to thrust too hard, his waist would hit the edge of the vanity limiting his movement, he couldn't possibly hurt her without causing harm to himself. He looked her body up and down a bit more to make sure he was at his stiffest. He exhaled deeply one last time before pressing the tip of his penis to her small opening. Even he was amazed at the size he swelled to. He couldn't even remember the last time he got that large. He pushed in and his tip entered her.

Marianne's legs started to quiver as he saw her eyes fly open wide and she exclaimed, "Ooooooooo!"

"Wha...what? Am I hurting you?" Bog asked.

"No No No! It just feels good, go ahead. Don't worry I will let you know this time if it starts to hurt."

Bog watched as he pushed in further and his head disappeared inside of her. He looked to Marianne and her faced scrunched up, but she had the look like she had before and while her breathing was deep it was very rhythmic and not erratic. It was a clear difference compared to two nights ago. The look on her face was all pleasure. He decided to slowly push himself in up to his first ring.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne exclaimed as she splayed her fingers out.

He wasn't sure if he was hurting her now. He looked down and saw that her tiny opening was stretching around his penis.

"Are you still fine?" Bog asked.

"Bog, please. I will let you know if it hurts, please go in but slowly," she pleaded.

Bog continued to enter slowly keeping a close eye on Marianne's face. His first ring disappeared into her, then his second. Marianne's face was scrunched and she started to writhe and she started to grip her wings.

"Uuhhhhhhhhh! More, my love, please!"

Bog entered further and by the moment the third ring disappeared inside her of, her small opening looked as if it was stretched to his limit and he could feel it's pressure around him. But he noticed something different. Her internal walls seemed much firmer than the last time and there was no roughness at all. He slowly kept going. As the fourth ring disappeared inside of her, the feeling of her wrapped around his penis felt amazing and he moaned out loud.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

She was feeling very good now and even he closed his eyes. He went in right up until the widest part of his penis entered her.

"Oh my goodness!" she called out. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Bog went in a bit deeper and he could feel her opening right behind the widest part of his penis, he was about halfway inside of her and the feeling of her walls around him felt wonderful. He tensed up a bit and it sent a ripple down his shaft.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne called out. "Bog, it's Ok, please move, I am near already!"

Bog slowly started to move in and out and he immediately he noticed a drastic difference in how she felt. There was no chattering, no roughness. It was more a gliding feeling and it as soon as he started to move, the feeling went right though him. He instinctively reached for her legs and wrapped his fingers around them.

"Ohhhhhhh!" he called out.

Now, he started to go a bit deeper inside of her, but he reached the point where he was up against the vanity, but it didn't matter as he was more than enough inside of her to reach climax and it was most certainly coming on.

Marianne placed her hands on top of Bogs and she had a wide eyed look on her face. She then started to close her eyes and her face scrunched up. She had beads of perspiration forming on her forehead.

"Bog, I'm coming!"

Bog started to move a little bit faster. How her walls hugged his penis felt amazing. It was a very taught feeling, but he still continued to feel the gliding sensation and it was beautiful.

"Slow down!" Marianne called out.

Bog complied and as he slowed down suddenly Marianne slammed her fists on the vanity and threw her head back.

"Nyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out loudly.

She began arching her body and she gripped her wings. He watched her glistening chest as she called out. The sweat on her body started to run down from her chest to her abdominal area and Bog kept looking at her body as the low light in the room began to reflect off the creases in her abdomen. Then he felt it, her taut feeling became even more tight and as he moved to and fro, there was a suction feeling that suddenly had him digging down.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" He called out.

The feeling lingered a bit before she subsided, but Bog could feel that now he was on a build up to his climax.

As Marianne lay on the vanity with her legs over Bog's shoulders she was recovering from a spectacular orgasm. While she had large orgasms before, due to Bog's size she could feel the resistance as she she climaxed and this feeling doubled the sensation she would normally get. She could feel the contractions coming one after another. It was amazing. She let up on her grip on her wings. What her sister told her was right, this time it WAS different and it felt better. Bog looked to her as if wondering if it was OK to continue.

"I'm Ok, my love," she said. "That was wonderful. Go now, your turn, I probably will go again too."

She enjoyed the feeling of having Bog's large hands wrapped around her legs and he gripped them tighter as he started to move, this time a bit faster than before. She was breathing heavy when she took Bog's hand from her leg and took his forefinger and positioned it over her clitoris.

"Go, my love, make me see stars," she said.

Bog started to build up a rhythm and as she looked to his face she knew something was going on, he was building up. Then she could feel every so often a pulse going down his shaft. She changed the angle of her pelvis as she pivoted up as he pushed in and his rings ran right over her G-spot.

"Oh, Damn!" she called out. "Oh DAMN!"

The feeling of him pressing against her walls was amazing. It clearly was the best feeling she had ever felt before. The pulsing started to happen more frequently and each time his penis actually widened a bit. The stretching feeling around her opening actually felt good this time. There was pressure, but it was good. She could feel she was on a buildup to another orgasm.

"Bog are you ready?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, go, release yourself inside of me."

Bog started to slow down again and the pulses intensified and she could feel the ridges on his penis protrude and as they a ran over her G-spot, she started to build up. But the build up ramped up faster than normal as Bog's penis suddenly got even harder and wider.

"I'm going!" He shouted out.

Marianne nodded as he could feel him stiffen as she said, "Oh Damn! You're so friggin hard!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Bog winced as he grabbed her legs tight.

Marianne suddenly felt a spraying sensation that reached her end and quickly bathed in the inside of her walls. The feeling pushed her right over the edge.

"Nyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne called out very loudly.

She could feel the contractions squeezing down on his penis and a tingling sensation began to course throughout her entire body. Her contracting was nearly in perfect time with Bog's throbbing.

"Oooooooooooooo! Ohhhhhhhhhh, Shit!" she called out.

The throbbing continued about a good eight or nine times before it finally subsided. He then slowly started to pull out.

"No! Love, please, stay inside of me, I am still going," she said between breaths.

She loved the feeling as she contracted around his penis. The resistance felt great.

"Yes, I can feel you," Bog said through his breaths.

He continued to move slowly going in and out just ever so slightly.

"Oh, Bog, you seem to know exactly what to do," she smiled.

Their exertions were so strong that while Marianne felt very warm, she didn't even notice that beads of perspiration was running down her forehead and her chest was glistening brightly in the light. She looked to Bog and he also had sweat running down the soft part of his chest too.

It was beautiful and sadly it was over. As the feeling started to subside, she nodded to Bog and he slowly withdrew. Marianne called out one more time has he withdrew, and right until the end he glided out of her body. While it was indeed fast, she was stunned at how it felt.

As Bog lowered her legs down to the side of the vanity, she just completely went limp from exhaustion. Beads of sweat ran down her chest. It almost looked like she fell asleep. Bog just hooked his arms under her back and her under her knees and lifted her up and carried her towards the bed and placed her in it.

Bog looked to her and said, "Is everything alright dear."

She turned to him and looked in his eyes as she said, "Oh YES! That was so wonderful. Uhhhhh! That felt so good! My sister was right about everything," she said softly, but then she looked to the ceiling and shouted, "I love you so much I could kiss you, Dawn!"

Bog said, "Well, would a kiss from me suffice."

"Oh absolutely."

 _ **Chapter 9A:**_

He started to push the split in the skirt wider as his fingers ran up her legs. She suddenly thrust her body forward.

"Uhhhhhhh, oh that feels so good," Marianne called out.

Bog was already partially erect in his outfit and he could feel himself get larger as the tingling sensation grew.

"Oh, Bog, please hurry! I am riding an orgasm and can't hold out much longer."

"You are ready to climax?"

"Yes! I was getting all worked up waiting for you to come up, Uhhhhhh!" She gasped out as she moved her body.

Bog immediately started to remove his outfit and then he tossed it onto a nearby chair.

As soon as Marianne saw his penis already extended, she started to breathe heavy. She lifted her legs up on to the edge of the bed and spread them wide open. Bog could look straight at her undergarment and he noticed a small distinct wet spot on it as Marianne writhed and moved her body, the spot started to grow larger.

"Ummm, dear...it looks like you are leaking something."

"Don't worry, it isn't what you think it is. I am not peeing myself. It is a fluid like when you ejaculate."

"I haven't seen that before."

"You don't see it mostly because it happens as we make love. Sometimes it doesn't happen. But now I have become so aroused on my own, that I am so wet, I am beginning to leak..." she explained between breathes. She then called out, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh."

She scrunched her face tightly and pulled on the vines. The spot on her undergarment increased in size dramatically. The way she was writhing and the way her arms looked as she pulled on the vines caused his penis to swell very rapidly.

"Oh! It looks like you are climaxing," he said.

"Yes, they are little ones, they build up and subside. Uhhhhhhh!" she called out. "I am building up to a really huge one. Please hurry! Ohhhhh, Goodness! Mmmmmmmmm!"

She tossed her head back and then she pushed her hips forward and suddenly the fluid started to leak out of her panties and down the bed and on to the floor.

"Holy crap! What was that?"

"I don't know, it has never happened before, but it feels so good. I am just so ready for you."

As she was writhing and moving on the bed she was pulling on the ropes her arms were tied to and he noticed how her biceps and shoulders flexed. The tingling feeling came on about four fold it's intensity and he could feel himself begin to swell up very fast. He began to grunt and moan too as he tried to relax himself and just take in the way Marianne looked on the bed. But he was getting too large too fast.

"Uhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh Damn!"

Marianne noticed and said, "Oh yes! You are getting big for me so fast."

"Uhhhh! It is a little too fast, my dear. It hurts a little when it gets big so fast."

"Hmmmmmmm. Oh...slow down then, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"No, I will be fine."

He walked over to her and pushed the skirt up on her dress and then ran his hands along the inside of her thighs.

Marianne tossed her head back and called out, "Uhhhhhhhhh! Yes!"

She pushed her hips forward and again more fluid started to run out. Bog ran his hands over the inside of her legs and some of the fluid got on his hands. He brought his hands to his nose. It didn't smell bad, in fact it had a bit of a smell of tomatoes. He then decided to place his finger in his mouth.

"Oh, don't, my love!" Marianne gasped when she saw him taste the fluid.

"I don't believe it, it tastes like that sauce from the pizza."

Marianne smiled and said, "You see, I told you it wasn't pee."

Again she started to writhe.

She looked down and saw how large he was and said, "Looking at how big you are, I can't hold out much longer, Please put yourself inside me now!"

Bog looked at her undergarment and then said, "I am going to have to untie your legs to take that off."

"No that will take too long. I have a spare," she gasped. "Just cut a hole into it with your finger. Oooooooooo!"

As Bog began to use his fingernail to cut out an area in front of her vaginal opening, Marianne began to writhe and wiggle some more and she wrapped her legs around him as far as her bindings would allow her to. As he pressed on the panties to cut them open. Marianne moaned loudly.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Once he had a hole formed he used a finger on each hand and just tore the area completely open.

"Oh that feels so erotic! Uhhhhhhhh!" She called out and tossed her head back.

Bog looked down and while he was nearly fully erect, but he had a better idea than just stuffing himself inside of her. He lowered his body and face close between her legs and he said, "I like pizza."

Marianne's eyes widened as he lowered his head into position between her legs. Before he even got close to her, she started to gasp out, "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! You are going to put me through the roof if you do that!"

He placed his hands on her legs as he slowly spread them wider, he looked over to see her face. With a slightly evil looking smirk he said, "Well, that's the idea, isn't it?"

"Ooooooohhhhhh!"

Bog looked to her vagina and it was oozing from the fluid and it continued to drip down the side of the bed and on to the floor. Her clitoris looked like it was rock hard and that even made him even harder. He aimed right for it and stuck his tongue out and gently touched the tip ever so slightly. It was very hard indeed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne called out loudly. "You are too good to me!"

He then started to flick his tongue on the underside of her clitoris and then suddenly she began to buck and push hard. Pressing her hips into his face.

"Oh Shit! Bog, what are you doing to meeee! Hmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Bog started to run his tongue around her clitoris and she moved her hips very quickly for a few short moments, but then all of sudden she stopped. He looked passed her legs and to her face and her eyes were closed tightly and her face was completely scrunched. Her biceps were bulging as she pulled on her arms. The bed suddenly started to make a groaning sound. Bog stopped as he noticed that the posts her arms were attached to were starting to bend from her strength.

"No no no! Don't stop! Please...keep going! I am there!"

Bog quickly resumed what he was doing and again he could see her tense up, but he continued. The bed continued to make groaning noises, but he just kept going. All of a sudden he could feel a warm surging sensation of her fluids oozing out of her vagina. She was extremely wet.

"Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne let out such a loud yell as her body undulated in time with Bog's licking.

Bog was worried that the outside hall was an active one and someone could hear them even though the door was very solid and almost sound proof.

Marianne's body began to shudder and she arched her back up. Her dress parted more to the side and exposing the edges of her breasts.

Bog resumed what he was doing and reached up and sneaked his hands inside of Marianne's dress and began to massage her breasts.

"Ohhhhh, I am gonna have another one!"

Bog rubbed her breasts gently and ran his tongue around her clitoris. Again, she arched her back and her face grimaced and she pulled even harder on the vines. In addition to the groaning sounds the bed made, the vines binding her arms were starting to fray.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out loudly as she climaxed again.

She suddenly lay still on the bed, but was breathing very rapidly. She looked so sexy, he again felt a surge within him, but his penis was already hard, but he looked down and he noticed it got even a little wider yet.

"Ok, my love...please, enter me now, I want to have a real big one."

"Alright, dear. Where is the lubricant?" He said as he started to look around.

"I don't know where it is in here. But think we are not going to need it...I am so aroused and wet."

"No, Marianne, I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay, I promise to tell you if it comes to that, but really I think we are good."

"I don't know my love, I am really big this time."

"Go ahead, please! I can feel it building up again!"

Bog lined his penis up to her opening and slowly began to press his head inside of her. He was very large and was afraid of hurting her. Immediately she started to pivot her hips.

"My dear, please let me get in slowly."

"Ok, Ok. I just can't help it, it feels so good."

Marianne stopped her hips from moving and Bog started to push his tip in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," Marianne called out. "Oh, it feels amazing!"

Bog noticed the difference too, he was gliding right in, but he ebbed on the side of safety and just went in slow. He carefully watched how her opening widened and tightened around his penis as he pushed his way in. She was VERY warm inside and her natural fluid felt way better than using the lubricant.

"Uhhhhhhhhh", he called out and found himself breathing hard.

He was about three quarters of the way in and he started to move in and out. Marianne also followed with her hips.

"My goodness, you feel so good, dear."

"Hmmmmmmm! Oh this is amazing!" She said as she tossed her head back and called out, "Uhhhhh!"

Marianne's hips moved slowly at first, but then began to build up speed.

"Ok, hon. Let's go for the big one."

"Ok, just let me know what to do."

"Just keep building this rhythm up until we go."

Bog nodded and he put his hands on her breasts as he slowly built up faster and faster.

"Uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhh!" She called out.

He could feel the tingling sensation level off and then the pulsing sensation start.

"I am going to go too."

"Oh! That's great. Hmmmmmmmmmm! We go together then."

"Yes. Just let me know when you are ready?"

"I am..go, baby...go! Push! she called out.

Bog slowly laid down on top of Marianne and he put his arm around her reaching under her right arm and held her left shoulder, his forearm supported her neck. He threw his other arm up against the wall. Bog began to drive harder but still kept shallow as not to go too deep and risk hurting her. But with each thrust he squeezed himself with each push knowing that would cause his ridges to stick out more. He could feel he was digging deep within as he could feel he was reaching climax.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," he called out as he scrunched his face.

"Ohhhhhh Yes! _YES!_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She scrunched her face again and her eyes were tightly shut. She wrapped her arms around the vines and began to pull. This time not only were her biceps bulging, but also the tops of her shoulders. Bog could feel how much her shoulder expanded under his hand and he reached around a little further to feel right where her shoulder met her biceps. They were very hard and then that was it, he felt it the surge. He looked down and could see his penis getting slightly wider as he was on a build up to climax.

"I'm going!"

"Yes, my love, Please go now! I can't hold back!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He called out.

"Nnnnnahaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," she nearly screamed out.

He could feel his fluids rush forward and between her fluids and his, it began to squirt out of the sides of her opening.

Suddenly he felt this huge clamping force that ran down the length of his shaft.

"Oh! Damn! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ohhh Shit!" he called out as his nails dug into the wall.

The force was actually lengthening the time of his orgasm and he felt one pulse after another rush down his shaft. He looked down and watched her arms flexing as they were straining against the vines. He could faintly see a rather large vein start to surface on each of her biceps. He never noticed them before. Also veins started to appear on her neck. Then then it happened again.

"Oh My Goodness! This is so intense! Shit! Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhh," She called out again.

Just then he could hear the splintering sound of one of the posts getting ready to snap. The vine tied to her other arm started to fray and strands of it began to snap.

Again came that clamping feeling and his fingernails continued to dig into the wall and he held his lover tight up against his body, but because the wall was made of stone, his fingernails began to split instead. He could feel he had one more build up coming. This time he tried to time it with his pulses with hers just holding back a bit.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Yesssssss! My love!" She called out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he called out as he squinted tightly and held her tight as the last bit of his fluids rushed forth. The clamping feeling of her vaginal walls hit one more time and then began to subside.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," he gasped.

"Oooooooooo," she called out.

Both of them started to settle down but they were breathing very hard. Bog had his arm wrapped around her chest and could feel her chest expand and contract. His eyes looked down to her sternum, which was damp from perspiration. He just took took in everything what just happened.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhh. Baby! My love. You made me see stars," Marianne said as she lay smiling. Her eyes began to glisten over.

Bog looked to her face stunned as he said, "Where did THAT come from."

"Love, hon. Love. Now I know what can happen when you really love someone," she said between breaths. A single tear started to roll down her face.

"No, No, my dear. Don't cry, you will mess up your makeup. Why are you crying?"

"Bog, love. I never felt this way before. Oh, to give me several huge orgasms like that. Uhhh! They are tears of joy!"

Bog noticed a large leaf towel on a nearby chair, but it was out of his reach. He started to pull out, but she said, "No No, please, stay inside me for a while. I love the feeling of you pressing up against my walls. Oh this is the best."

Bog moved back in.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Goodness! I think if you start up again, I will have another one."

"If we start up again, the canopy of this bed will crash down on us," he said and then looked down to her arms. "You are such a wonderful woman, Damn you are so strong...and sexy!"

She looked to him with her doe eyes and another tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "Oh my. I can't describe what I am feeling right now, if you keep saying things like that, I will start up again."

He stopped where he was and rested his head on her right shoulder as he said, "Please don't cry."

"I am trying not to, but I can't help it. That was just so beautiful," she said as she continued to breathe hard.

"Just when I thought we had the best sex ever...you improve it," he said.

"It isn't sex any more, my love. This is pure making love."

"Yes, I am sorry, sex is a poor choice of words when we are so beyond that," he said panting between breaths.

"Absolutely. This is love. This is what true love feels like and I am so loving it."

"How long do you want me to stay inside of you?" he asked his breathing was slowing down.

"Until I can't feel you pressing against my walls anymore. I just love this feeling."

 _ **Chapter 10a:**_

Marianne had much of her mind on how the harness would hold out, but right now she was very aroused and the tingling sensation was already was so intense that a climax was going to happen soon. She could feel that her nipples were hard too and Bog was going in the right direction. She just had a strong sensation to have her breasts out and further, for him to touch her there. She began to breathe a bit heavier as she looked down passed his arms and she could tell he had an erection from when she was caressing the crux of his chest earlier. It wasn't fully hard, but he was certainly getting there. She smirked a bit knowing how good she made him feel.

Bog looked a bit confused at how to undo the strap of her bikini top as there appeared to be no

"Just fold it down. It has to stay attached around my back. I don't want it blowing away now!"

"Alright, dear," he said as laughed. He carefully folded her bikini top down over her abdomen.

While this is what she wanted moments before...Marianne suddenly felt a bit uneasy about being exposed out in the open. But she calmed down as she saw the look on her lover's face. He began to run his fingers around the lower part of her neck and he began to lower himself to her neck and he kissed her there. It felt good and her breathing became more intense.

She closed her eyes as she knew how good she made him feel. She knew what he was going to do and she was preparing for it. He knew she loved hit when he kissed or licked his way down her sternum. She could feel him shifting his body around and the harness moved and rocked a bit. But this time she was on top of the slightest angle change. It felt very good as he he licked his way down, but just when he was reaching the area where her breasts are, he just suddenly stopped.

Marianne open her eyes and said, "Hon, why did you stop?"

"Uhhhh, we have a problem. I ran out of room, dear."

Marianne looked down and realized that his pelvis was at her knees and he couldn't move down anymore.

"Oh darn! Yeah, my torso is so short...you will not be able to lick me down my sternum. It's OK, Just use your fingers. With the way you touch me, it will be enough."

Bog smiled and then used the tip of his fingernail and ran it down her chest. She watched his finger carefully. As he got close between her breasts the feeling intensified and her breathing became very deep. He continued running his finger down to her abdomen and then came back up. Then he became close to her breasts again and again the feeling became more intense.

"Oh yeah!" she called out as she closed her eyes.

As he attempted to move higher, she grabbed his wrist and looked to Bog with a smirk on her face.

"No more there…now here," she said as she placed his hand right on top of her breast.

He smiled as he started to run his finger around her breast.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Yes, Hon, keep doing that!"

He complied and then ran his fingers around her breasts working closer and closer to the center. The closer he got, the more intense the feeling was. Then he finally reached the edges of her nipples.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She called out. "Yesss!"

That was it, the tingling sensation came on full force and she was on a build up to climax.

"Hmmmmmmmmm!" she hummed.

Then he ran his fingers over her nipples.

"Oh yes! More!

She was getting more and more aroused.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sensing she was building up closer and closer to climax, she wanted her lover inside of her. But as looked down, she noticed Bog had become more flaccid. She reached down as far as she could and held her hand out.

"Let me get you ready, my love."

"Alright, but what about your bottom, I can't see how we are going to pull it off with you being tied to the harness."

"You don't have to pull it off," she said as she breathed hard. "I removed the leaves lining the inside. Just push the outside leaves aside and you can enter me."

"Oh..you really did think of everything, huh?"

"Uh huh. I wanted this moment to be special, so I prepared myself well."

He just smiled as he reached down and placed his penis in her hand. She started to stroke his shaft paying attention to the ridges on the forward part of his penis, this was causing him to moan aloud. While she was getting him ready, he stopped what he was doing and shifted his hands shifted slightly to her abdomen, just under her breasts. He was starting to grow rapidly. She could feel him pushing down firmly as he clenched his eyes closed and called out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He continued to moan loudly when she continued to stroke him. After a while, he did return his hands to her breasts and he circled and ran his fingers over her nipples. This was helping her maintain her arousal level. While she knew she wouldn't reach climax, it kept her nicely leveled off so she would be ready when her lover was ready, which would be soon as she could feel his penis swelling even faster in her hand. His length increased, he got thicker and thicker. The ridged rings were becoming more pronounced as well as they were protruding more and more.

Between his caressing her breasts and feeling him getting aroused, she was finding she wanted him inside of her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He called out and a pulse ran down his shaft and the ridges became VERY stiff for a moment.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out as he ran his fingers more firmly over her nipples.

It was only a moment later when she could feel that Bog's swelling penis was slowing down and getting very hard. He was nearing his full size. She could feel herself also reaching her peak and with his caressing her nipples, it did make her feel very moist inside.

The ridges on his penis felt good as her fingers coursed over them and when she wrapped her hand around his penis, it felt very thick and solid. She knew that he must be ready, but asked anyway.

"Are you ready my love?" she asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, but did you bring the lubricant?"

"I don't think we need it anymore. I can feel I am nice and wet for you. I think we are good," She said as she began to pant now, breathing through her mouth.

She moved his penis towards her opening and just as a safe measure, ran the tip over her clitoris. But she kept rubbing his penis too.

"Ummmmmmmmm!" she called out.

"Oh, you are so good," he said.

She laughed as she said between breaths, "Well, I want to keep us both aroused."

After a few moments of getting her clitoris stimulated, then came the the moment she loved. Insertion. She moved his penis a bit lower and said, "Go ahead my love, but go slow."

He nodded as he moved a bit forward and gently pressed the tip of his penis into her. She could feel him as he pushed in and the widen of her opening felt extremely good.

She called out, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She could hear her lover moan too. He was good and slowly inched forward and then he pressed himself further into her. She could feel her opening widen.

"Ahhhhhhhh, I love this!" She shouted.

"Me too, babe," he said.

He again moved a bit forward and she called out, "Hmmmmmmm!"

But he wasn't even a third inside of her when she felt bit of binding, which meant she wasn't as lubricated as she thought she was.

"Stay still my love, don't go in farther," she gasped.

"Oh?" he questioned.

She began to pivot slightly, but quickly. As her pelvis moved the rig began to creak and groan again. Bog wasn't expecting the sudden change in movement and he nearly lost his balance and the harness groaned even more as he shifted his weight.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" He called out. He said, "You have to warn me I wasn't expecting this."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out and then panted, "I am making myself more wet for you."

Bog nodded and just braced himself more on her shoulders as she continued to move rapidly in little shallow movements. This was causing her to build up to a climax.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" she called out. "Ok, I am going to go!"

"Whoa! I am not there. Aren't we going to time it?"

"Not now, the next climax yes, but I have to get more wet first so I can take you further in," she gasped.

"Oh, Ok."

She knew he understood and he tried to stay mostly still as she did the work, but she knew it felt good for him too. She grimaced as the climax came, but it was a little one.

"Ooooooooooooooo!" She called out as she squinted hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," the both of them seemed to call out together.

"I can feel that!" he exclaimed.

"So do I," Marianne said.

While it wasn't a large climax, the contractions caused more of her fluids to build up in her vagina and they both could feel it.

She said, "Ok, I'm good, you can go all the way in now."

He gently pushed further and further in, she could feel the pressure of his size against the walls of her vagina and her opening expanding more and more. But the slow movement of his ridges was triggering another climax. She suddenly found herself wanting to move, and fast.

"I am going to go fast again," she called to Bog.

"Alright," he acknowledged and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She could feel him gripping her shoulders but squeezing them too. She knew he wanted to feel her shoulder muscles and as he closed his eyes she purposely tensed her arms up and he grabbed her shoulders tighter and she could feel him getting larger inside of her and the ridges pushed against her wall even more.

"Uuhhhhhhhhhhhh! She called out.

As she started to move, he did too. The feeling came on in a surge and Marianne knew this one was going to be big."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Yes! Yes. Push Push my love!"

As they were moving, the harness was complaining all around them.

Bog said, "I think we should slow down."

But that wasn't what was on Marianne's mind. She was on the brink of a large climax and she just called out, "No! No! Keep going!"

With that she pivoted her waist even more and even faster. She could feel herself tense up inside.

"It's gonna be good!"

"I can feel you tensing up, dear."

"Uh huh!" She called out as she gave one thrust forward.

"Nnnnnnnnahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he did too.

But their timing was slightly off. She didn't feel him coming inside of her. So she kept moving. As her contractions slowed down a bit. She paid close attention to him. He let out few moans and groans, but then she could feel it. He began to get really hard and stiff. She knew he was ready to ejaculation. He slowed down a bit instead of speeding up, but he was running nearly the full length of her vagina. She could then feel the ridges protrude and practically dig into her walls. Oh did it feel good.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he called out

It felt so good she pushed hard into him, not only to help him go over the edge, but she also had another one coming herself.

"Another one! She called out."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, he called out"

She could feel the pulsing of his penis.

"Ohhhh! Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh!" She called out.

She could feel his fluids spraying into her and she reached down and grabbed his legs as she climaxed even stronger than before.

Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She yelled out.

Bog moaned loudly as well.

It felt amazing especially when his fluids entered her body and it made for a nice lubricated mix with her own fluids and she now glided nicely over his shaft.

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He called out as his penis continued to pulsate inside of her.

While she was riding her lover's climax, she tried to push her luck for yet another orgasm and with that she started up fast again.

"Ohhhhh! You are going fast, my love."

"I want another one."

"Go ahead, I should stay hard enough for you."

"This is amazing!" she called out.

 _ **Chapter 10b:**_

At first Bog just looked as he was fascinated to what was happening to his lover.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" She called out loudly. "Uhhhhhhhhh!"

Then she did something unexpected as she reached down and placed her fingers into the slit in her bikini bottom and began to rub her clitoris. Her free hand grasped the bark on the wall of the hollow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out.

She then looked to Bog and she had an extremely sultry look on her face as she began to breath through her mouth very hard.

Bog came too and even though he was fascinated at how she was touching herself, he could see she was in need. He looked down and while he was still partially extended from making love before, he had already ejaculated and therefor was becoming flaccid.

"I am not ready, my dear."

She started to rub herself a bit firmer and she knew she had a begging look on her face as she said, "Pleeeease!"

But even though he couldn't make love to her, he knew what she wanted. With that he came over to her and knelt down. He then took her legs and swung each one in turn on her shoulder. He then slowly stood up with her and supported her rear end with his hands. He was looking straight into her pubic area with her clitoris perfectly lined up with his mouth.

"Oh, my love! Oh my!...You are going to put me through the roof like this!"

"Isn't that what you want?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You better believe it!" she said as she braced herself by holding on to a pair of twigs that were on each side and above her.

She inched forward and Bog extended his tongue and gently touched the tip to her clitoris. He noticed that her clitoris was unusually hard.

"AHHHHHHHH. YESSSSSSSSS!" she called out as she tossed her head back and grasped the twigs tighter. Her breathing intensified.

He pulled away for a moment and said, "My you are really stiff, love. I don't think I have seen your clitoris this hard before."

"It's because I am already so aroused," she gasped. "It's because of its state as to why I am like this. I need to be touched! Please more!"

Bog went back to what he was doing, but he did tease her a bit as he carefully circled around her clitoris and every so often crossed the tip.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she gasped out. "Yeah! Yeah! I like that! Keep going!"

She started to pivot her hips into the movements of his tongue. He worked with her and slowly her movements increased.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" she called out as she moved. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Bog was more than good to her. She was amazed that he went as far as to place her high atop his shoulders. The position felt very erotic and as she leaned forward she naturally spread her legs out and it intensified the stimulation. She could feel her clitoris pushing upward. Bog was right, it was unusually hard this time. So hard that it was uncomfortable...that is until it was touched. But being touched by her lover's tongue was driving her arousal level very high and very quickly. It wasn't long before the tingling became a throbbing sensation and she was on a build up to climax.

"Oh yeah! Hmmmmmmmm!," she called out. "Faster. Faster!"

She moved her hips in a little circle as Bog circled his tongue around and around. The build up came swiftly.

"Ohhhhhhhh! The tip, the tip!" she called out.

Bog switched from circling to running his tongue over the tip of her clitoris. She could feel it building up.

"Ohhhhhh, harder, my love!"

Bog pushed his tongue a bit firmer against her clitoris and she pushed forward almost burying his face into her pubic area.

"Hmmmmph!" he called out.

"Sorry! I am almost there! Just bit more! Take it into your mouth."

Bog did so and he applied suction as if he were kissing her clitoris intensely.

"Oh YES! YES! Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

That was it, she felt it coming as his lips ran up and down her clitoris and when the tip of his tongue pressed against her tip. She reached her critical point. She closed her eyes and pulled on the twigs tight. She could hear them start to splinter as she pulled on them. With one final thrust forward she could feel her whole lower body contract.

"Nnaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She yelled out loudly as she almost wildly pivoted her hips towards his mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She could feel herself stiffen up as each contraction came over her she could feel she was becoming very wet inside. But then the feeling slowly subsided with each contraction getting less. But Bog was still caressing her clitoris with her tongue and she kept moving her hips into it. She didn't want to stop as it felt so good. Soon she could feel it build up again. She could feel another one behind it. She wasn't finished yet.

She suddenly screamed out, "Uhhhhh! Bog, Hon, you are amazing!"

She glanced down to look at his face. His face had her some of her fluid on it, but he didn't say anything but just resumed licking her clitoris with his tongue.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out as she resumed moving her pelvis back and forth. "Wider! I want to open my legs wider!"

Since her legs were already against his shoulder pauldrons, he supported her buttocks with one hand as he pulled her right leg off his shoulder and held her leg out. Marianne loved the stretching feeling and even pushed the leg Bog was holding leg, further out almost up against the wall.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" she nodded to Bog and he then held her leg in that position.

The feeling alone of him spreading her legs was causing another build up

"Circle! Please!"

Bog switched to circling around her clitoris. Because of her legs being stretched far part the sensation of him licking around her clitoris was awesome and she built up to another climax very quickly. Soon he had her on the edge.

"Ohhhhh, I am on the edge! Slow down!"

He complied working with her with what she wanted. She could feel she had another big one coming and it built up slowly as he caressed her clitoris.

"Oh...oh Ohhhh! This is it!"

It was going to be a big one as she could feel herself tensing up inside.

"Uhhhhhhhh! Now, put your tongue in me as far as it can go," she gasped with her eyes closes.

As his tongue entered her vagina, the climax hit her like a ton of bricks and she was seeing stars.

"Nnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

She pulled so hard on the twigs that there was as cracking sound and one broke off in her hand. She then took her hands and placed them on Bog's head. As she did so, she looked down to him and his face was soaking wet fluids and she was even dripping some fluid to the ground. He didn't stop either, he started to move his tongue around inside her vagina and each contraction came on hard on and strong.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhhhh!"

Then he did something unexpected, he curled his tongue up and hit her g-spot.

"Oooohhhhhh Yeah!"

Almost instantly another wave of contractions came, but this time it felt different, she could feel another pressure build up inside of her. Almost like she had to go to the bathroom, but it was different. It came on too fast. With her next climax, the fluids start to rush forward. She held on to his head with one hand and the other she grabbed the remaining branch.

"Nahahhhh, Nahhhahhh! Ohhhhhhhh!"

Marianne never moaned this much nor this loud. But what was happening to her felt extraordinarily good and amazing.

He continued to rub her G-spot and with every rub of his tongue the contracting feeling came on harder and stronger. She could feel she was pushing her hips to hard in his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out long and loud as she could feel herself tightening up.

She hung on the edge for a while, it was very long and sustained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She gasped out as it hit...

Each one clenched her insides tight. She wished her lover was inside of her now. While there weren't many contractions, they were all very strong. When it finally subsided and she began to relax.

"Ooooooooooo! That was amazing!" she gasped between breaths.

She then opened her eyes and looked down in amazement. Her whole pubic area and Bog's face was loaded with her fluid.

A smaller after-contraction came forth and she could see a small amount of fluid squirt out and into Bog's face.

Between the contractions she gasped out, "Oh my goodness, Bog! I am so sorry. Why didn't you say I was squirting you in the face like that?"

"Gentleman's rule #101, NEVER disturb a woman while she is reaching an awesome climax."

A feeling of love and admiration came over her as was breathing so hard she was breathing through her mouth. She said, "Please let me down, I want to kiss you."

Bog raised his hands up and grasped her waist and then slowly lifted her off his shoulder. As he lowered her, Marianne couldn't believe the amount of fluid that was on the floor. Worse it was all over Bog's face, neck and chest. While she thought he might have been upset about it, he was in fact smiling and his whole face glowed.

"Oh my! You look as happy as I feel right now," she said still trying to catch her breath.

"Because that _WAS_ so awesome! It makes me feel very happy to give you a climax like that. I get much enjoyment in making you feel good."

"Honey, I feel fabulous right now. You were wonderful," she said as she leaned forward and was ready to place her lips on his.

He pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders as he said, "Whoa dear! My face is all a mess."

"I don't care and besides it is my fluid anyway. I just want to kiss you."

With that Marianne closed her eyes and placed her lips against his. As they kissed Marianne could taste the fluid that was on the edges of his lips. It has a distinct taste...what she had for breakfast.

She pulled back and said, "Mmmmmmm. Strawberries!"

"I know...that is why I didn't complain...you taste good."

Marianne burst out laughing.

"Well sir, I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I did and perhaps I will let you 'eat me' more often."

They both burst out laughing.

Marianne felt she was very warm and her chest was starting to glisten in the light. She was starting to perspire She then looked Bog in the eyes and then moved her lips to his she closed her eyes and they began to kiss. She immediately placed her tongue in his mouth, she could then feel something hard brush up against her leg and she broke off the kiss and looked down.

"Dear, why did you stop?" he asked.

As Marianne looked down, her lover was almost erect.

"Bog! You are hard!" she asked in turn.

"Well, yeah. After getting you all riled up and seeing how I was making you feel, well, it aroused me. But I am not sure if I am fully ready."

Just looking at the raised ridges on his penis suddenly caused the tingling sensation to build up again.

Marianne got a smirk on her face as she said, "Well, no sense wasting a perfectly good erection, lets find out."

She started to climb up on his hips and he said, "Whoa! You didn't have enough?"

"Hon, I don't know what is going on. I don't want to stop. I am feeling so darn horny!"

Bog laughed out loud but then said, "Marianne, we have to get back."

"Okay Okay. After this. Please?"

Bog nodded his head and said, "I really envy women with their ability to have multiple orgasms."

Marianne giggled and said, "Yes, it is the one thing we have over men in that area."

Bog lifted her up to his pelvis and as she grasped his penis and placed it on her opening and then he pulled her close to him.

"Go slow, my love!"

He pulled her slower and she could feel the pulling feeling on her opening as his tip forced her to expand. But he went in very easy this time as she was so well lubricated from her fluids.

"Ohhhhhhhh! I love this feeling!" she called out.

Then she could feel the ridges one by one entering. The tingling came in waves as each one entered. Each one stronger than the last. She knew she wasn't going to last long.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bog called out.

"Hmmmmmmmm!" She said at the same time.

She could feel that while he wasn't as hard as before, he still was pressing up against the walls of her vagina.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out.

The build up came even has he was entering her. He held her back up against the wall and she put her arms around his neck. She crossed her legs around his back and pulled herself forward.

"Oooooooooooooooo!" She called out.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm!" He called out.

"Ok, go faster, my love!"

They both began to build up a rhythm going faster, and she could feel it coming already.

"Ohhhhhhh my!"

"Are you ready to go already?"

"Yes, my love, I told you it will be quick. I am still very much aroused from before," she said between breathes.

She steadily picked up the pace as she could feel it build up. Also as they got underway, she could feel him getting thicker inside of her but because she was so wet, there was no over-stretching feeling, just more pressure. He glided beautifully in and out of her. She tossed her head back, almost hitting the wall behind her. The expanding and contracting sensation as he pulled in and out of her was driving her up the wall. She was feeling hot now and noticed that beads of perspiration were forming on her chest. Also she could feel it on her forehead too.

"Uhhhhhhhh! You look awesome when you start to sweat!" Bog grunted.

"Thank you...Ohhhhhhhhh! I love this!" She panted, as the build up was reaching it's peak and she went faster yet.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bog called out.

Marianne could feel she was on the edge as she purposely curled her pelvis up as she thrust forward but she kept her legs on such an angle to prevent him from going too far inside of her. Again as before she slowed down when she was reaching her climax. She opened her wings up.

"Is it going to be another big one?" Bog asked.

But Marianne was breathing so hard she just nodded 'yes' instead of answering him.

As the feeling came on, Marianne's wings began to vibrate. She could feel the walls of her vagina stiffen up.

"Oooooohhhhhh!" Bog called out. "I can feel that!"

"Here it comes, Hon!"

The sensation came on as strong as it did before.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bog called out. "Oh! Oh! I really feel that! So strong!"

"Good! Marianne called out. "Ooooooooooooooo! Good!"

Bog panted, "Ohhhhhhhhh! Goodness, that feels great!"

She could feel him tense up too, but the pulsing wasn't as strong as before and she couldn't feel his fluids rushing inside of her. But as he moved suddenly things became very slippery inside.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she called out.

She heard a dripping sound and looked down for a moment and could see the fluids dripping from her opening as they moved.

"Ohhhh, I'm leaking."

Bog just laughed and said, "Yes, dear, you most certainly are."

Her climax wasn't as strong as the one she had earlier in the air or when Bog stimulated her clitoris and g-spot. But it still felt good.

"Did you climax as well?" she gasped as she started to slow her movements down.

"Yes a little, it wasn't like before. I think it was just too soon."

He was about to pull away, but she said, "No no...Please stay inside me for a bit longer. I was deprived of this moment before when the harness started to give out."

"Alright."

She just draped her arms over his shoulders and down his back as she laid her head next to his. She was completely exhausted. Bog was exhausted himself and she could feel him lowering her down with him to the floor and they laid down on their sides holding each other.

After they laid down for a few moments. Marianne could feel Bog getting softer and smaller inside of her. When she couldn't feel him pressing up against her walls she slowly pulled away, but still remained in an embrace.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" They both exclaimed together.

 _ **Chapter 10c:**_

Bog awakened to the sound of music. The music that was playing was slow, but it had a good beat. It sounded very soulful and sensual. He shook his head to wake up more and he started to look around. He realized he was still in the ballroom. The table was cleared though with the exception of some loose napkins strewn about, and there was no one around.

He wanted to scratch his forehead, but he found he couldn't move his arm.

"What the…" he said as he looked down and both his arms and they were bound to the arm rests of his dining room throne.

"I must have fallen asleep," he said.

"Indeed you have," a sultry voice said from behind him.

It was Marianne, but her voice sound exactly as it did when she had him pegged to the staircase railing earlier.

"Marianne, why am I tied up like this?"

There was a slightly evil sounding chuckle and then suddenly her head whipped around from behind the chair.

She said, "Why? Don't you remember we have unfinished business to take care of loverboy?"

When he got a good look at her face, her makeup was totally redone. Each eye was done up as a purple set of fore and hind wings of a purple and blue butterfly. Her hair was pulled straight back allowing her forehead to show off her makeup.

Bog wanted to reach up and touch her face, but again, he couldn't. He looked to his forearms and she used a good amount of vines to tie both his hands and forearms to the arm rests. There was nearly no wiggle room and he was tied fast to the chair.

She disappeared only to come up from the other side.

"Want to touch me, my love?" She said as she raised her eyebrow.

The voice in which she spoke was slowly killing Bog inside. She sounded so hot, he only could imagine what she was wearing. He wasn't going to let some vine stop him, so he gave his arms a good pull. There was a bit of a straining sound on the vines as he pulled, but they weren't giving. He gave it them another hard yank.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he growled.

There was a sound of wood starting to splinter and he stopped.

Marianne disappeared again and said in a mocking manner, "What's the matter loverboy? Not strong enough to break your bonds?"

"No, I am afraid I will break the throne," he said.

He was amazed that Marianne really tied him down good.

Again she swung her face around from the other side, but this time showed more of her neckline. All he saw was white feathers.

"Well then you are going to have to suffer then...while I aim to tease."

Bog swallowed hard and said, "Don't you mean aim to please."

She shook her head, 'no' and began to laugh. She then walked forward and used her father's seat at the table to climb up on to it. Her whole body with the exception of her lower legs was covered with feathers...and then she made them vibrate. He realized she had Yara's fans from her dance yesterday. She slowly opened up her wings and started to sway back and forth to the music and it was clear she was going to do a fan dance for him. He began to stare at her legs and her calves were exposed and they flexed as she moved. Her feet were also bare. It was then he began to wonder what she might be wearing underneath the fans.

His eyes widened as he said, "Ummmm. Don't tell me you are naked under there."

She smirked as she said, "Okay, I wont."

"No really, are you naked?"

"I said I wasn't going to tell you."

She pulled the top fan down a bit just to show her full neckline, but still covering her breasts, given a clear hint that she was indeed, stark naked. At least her top half was.

Bog swallowed hard as he said, "Are you sure we are alone?"

"Yes," she said as she began to sway more to the music.

She pulled the fan back up a bit, but still allowed most of her neckline to show. As she did so, she let her ring catch the light from above and momentarily reflected it into Bog's eyes making him squint.

Her voice sounded extremely sexy when she said, "Relax, I want to properly thank you for this wonderful ring."

Again Bog wanted to reach forward and hold Marianne, but couldn't.

"Can you get me out of this? I want to touch you."

Marianne laughed again. She closed her wings, stooped down and leaned forward as if ready to kiss him. Bog just closed his eyes and leaned forward, but as soon as their lips touched, she withdrew.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bog grumbled as he leaned forward.

He pulled on the vines again and the straining sound increased.

"You're going to keep teasing me, huh?" He asked.

"Ooooooooh, yeah." Marianne said and then stuck out her long tongue and curled it up to her nose.

The gesture made him smile as he liked to see her tongue. She began to sway more and more to the music and as she moved, he could see around the edges of the lower fan that her legs were bare all the way up to her hips. Even though at first he had doubts that she would be stark naked in the vast space of his ballroom, but she certainly was feisty and daring enough to do so. But at that point, he didn't care. He just hoped they were alone and he wanted to see his lovely Marianne dance naked before him The build up was slow. And Bog could feel the tingling with in him start. But he didn't fight it as he knew where this was going. She continued to rock her shoulders side to side

 **(Closer – Pretty Poison)**

 _(Marianne)_

(As Marianne sang, she began to shift the fans up and down over her body. As they shifted, Bog could see hints of her naked body underneath. He swallowed hard as he just watched her move her body in a sultry way).

 _My heart is like an open book_

 _So read between the lines_

 _I will get closer_

(She began to turn around, but she did so in such a way that her body stayed covered. She started to walk halfway down the table. The only thing exposed were her lower legs. As she walked she purposely didn't allow her heels to contact the table. This caused her calves to flex intensely as she walked. Bog's breathing became heavier as he watched her legs.)

 _To what's on my mind_

 _You don't have to say a word…No._

 _Just undress me with your eyes_

(She turned back around in the same manner as she did before, but now she held the fans higher so he could see more of her legs.)

 _I will get closer_

(She began to move back towards him and now his eyes were focused on her thighs as he watched them flex with each step she took. The tingling between his legs was steadily increasing.)

 _And feel the heat rise_

(She then walked to the edge of the table and stooped down low to his face. He could see passed the feathers and straight down to her bare breasts. His breathing became heavier. She knew what he was looking at too and then pulled the feathers up to cover herself. His eyes then shifted to beautiful face. The look on her face was so sultry, his breathing just became even harder. She then sang to his face.)

 _Close enough for making love_

 _Feel your lips on mine_

(She quickly grabbed his chin and then leaned over and kissed him on the lips. But then immediately withdrew. Bog growled a bit as he wanted to kiss her longer).

 _And our bodies do the talking, Yeah._

 _Getting closer all the time_

(She then stood back up and began to wave her the fans around, now giving him glimpses of her naked body. She would stop every so often keeping one fan over her breasts and the other over her pubic area, but allowing her stomach to be exposed).

 _Closer...Closer_

(She began to move her mid section as a belly dancer would constantly flexing her abdomen. The tingling sensation grew to the point where he could feel himself pushing forward).

 _Closer...Closer_

(She then turned with her back towards him and then threw her hands up in the air letting go of the fans. Her backside was completely exposed. His eyes focused on the crease of her spine and he followed it down closer to her buttocks.)

 _Feel the passion of this moment, baby!_

(She then turned around and stooped down as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled them slightly towards her).

 _You brought this body so close to mine_

(He tried to lean forward to kiss her, but she slowly pulled back, again teasing him.)

 _Can we stay closer_

 _(Bogs eyes were checking out her fully naked body accelerating the tingling feeling even more.)_

 _Our love is suspended in time_

(She let go of his shoulders and put her hands on her head as she tossed it back a bit and closed her eyes).

 _Oh my Love!_

(Bog's eyes were lined right up with her breasts and he had the insatiable urge to touch them. The tingling was accelerating even more and he knew he was nearing his full length. Again he pulled at the vines as he growled a bit.)

 _Close enough for making love_

(She sang out as she once again stood up on the table and she crossed her legs and pushed out her chest and opened her wings. Bog's eyes just slowly followed her legs right up to her womanhood and her heavily breathing midsection to her breasts. He was at his full length now and as he looked at her collarbones and neck, he could feel the tingling still surge more. He was getting even thicker and tighter. He could feel the ridges pushing outward very hard).

 _Feel your lips on mine_

(Marianne began running her hands up and down her body as the sultry look on her face intensified.)

 _And our bodies do the talking, yeah_

 _Getting closer all the time_

(She then ran her hands down her legs and with her right hand she coursed it over her pubic area. The gesture of her slightly bent forward position with her wings open made Bog's tingling push to the limit and he looked down to his fully erect penis. He wanted it to be touched. He called out, "Marianne, please!"

 _["Please what?" She asked between her song lines and closed her wings]_

 _Closer…_

 _Oooooo_

 _Oooo, Closer_

("I...I...Wa Want you," he replied).

 _Closer to you…._

("Please", Bog gasped)

 _Get closer to me_

(With that Marianne jumped down off the table and onto Bog's lap. But her legs were outstretched and contacted the floor so she didn't land on him directly.)

 _Oooooooo Ooooooo_

(She then lowered her self down gently on his lap. "Ahhhhh!" He gasped as he could feel her buttocks resting on his penis.)

 _Ohhh Ohhh Baby_

 _[Sax solo]_

(She put her arms around his neck and moved her hips slightly. The rubbing motion was making Bog moan. He couldn't stop looking in to her eyes as he just watched her sing.).

 _(Get Closer)_

 _Close enough for making love_

 _I can feel your lips on mine!_

 _Love me all the time!_

 _When our bodies do the talking, Yeah Yeah!_

 _(Marianne pulled her body right up against Bog's and pressed her breasts into his chest. "Uhhhhh!" he called out)._

 _Getting closer all the time._

 _Ooooooo_

("Ahhhhhh", Bog called out. He found himself badly wanting her and he twisted his arms and the vines were creaking loudly. Marianne tossed her head back and closed her eyes as she passionately sang out.)

 _Close enough for making love!_

 _Feel your lips... on mine_

(She then took her tongue and ran it around his lips and then pulled back. The feeling was so intense he could start to feel pulses down his shaft. With the way she was sitting on him and moving, he knew he could probably climax from her kiss alone.)

 _And our bodies do the talking, Ohhh yeah!_

(Her movements became more sultry and she began to undulate her whole body. Seeing her bare body like this made him want to be inside of her.)

 _Getting closer all the time_

 _(She pulled her face so close to his as she whispered)_

 _Closer…Closer_

 _(She continued to move her body in a seductive manner as she was practically singing softly into his ear.)_

 _Closer to you_

 _Get closer to meeee_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Oooooooooo oooooo ooooooo ooo oo_

 _Closer to you…_

(Bog leaned forward and their lips locked and finally they were passionately kissing and she wasn't pulling back.)

As he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He could feel that she let go of his neck and leaned forward more. She began to push back with her tongue as she leaned up against the back of the throne with her arms outstretched. Just as she was going deeper into his mouth, she suddenly broke the kiss off. He looked into her eyes and was ready to ask her why she stopped, but he could see there was a passion burning in her eyes as she was breathing slowly but heavy. The sound of her breath alone was driving him up the wall. He looked up to her arms and followed every contour of her upper arms as the outline of her biceps were clearly visible along with the crease her shoulder muscles made. He could feel a pulse running down his shaft. It was the slow start to his building up to climax.

"My dear. Please, lets make love."

Her naked body was beautiful and he wanted to touch her so bad. He just opened his mouth and extended his long tongue and leaned his head forward and touched the tip of his tongue to the middle of her sternum right between her breasts. She leaned forward even more as she tossed her head back and moaned.

"Uhhhhhhhh!"

He ran his tongue along her sternum each way as far as he could. She moaned even louder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

But then she pulled back and rested her hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"Why did you pull away my dear? I want to get you ready?" he asked.

"You have made me feel so special today in many ways, and made me feel so good, this time I take care of you."

"But if you untie me, we can make love together."

She shook her head as she giggled. She then smirked as she said, "This early morning, it is all you."

She suddenly opened her wings up and Bog jumped at first but then said, "Oh wow! Beautiful."

She giggled as she said, "Thank you, love."

She flapped her wings and flew up a bit, repositioning her body laying on her stomach on the table, with the upper edge of her body off the edge of the table in front of Bog. She rested her hands on his thighs. He then looked down to where her eyes were trained on and she was looking straight at his penis, which was hard as a rock and VERY thick. Her lips puckered and he could feel a cool blast of air as she breathed against his shaft.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!" he called out involuntarily.

She looked up to his face and scrunched her nose and said, "Oh, how sensitive, huh?"

She pushed herself up a bit and rested on the edge of the table. knowing very well he had a clear line of sight between her breasts. He had an insatiable desire to touch them. He pulled again on the vines and they made a straining sound as he pulled to get free.

"Oh, you want to touch me, huh?"

"Yes, dear!"

"I am going to make you want me so bad," she said in a very sexy voice.

But before Bog could say anything, she lowered her head down and grasped his penis gently. Just the touch of her hand caused a series of pulses to run down his shaft.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He called out.

"Oh, my! I felt that," she said.

She again gave his penis a gentle squeeze.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He called out again.

More pulses ran down his shaft. This time he could see his ridges protrude more with each pulse.

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Marianne said. "I like the way that feels in my hand."

Bog pulled again at the vines and there was a soft snapping sound on his right arm. The vines were beginning to give.

He then gasped out, "If you don't put me inside of you soon, I am going to climax."

"Okay," Marianne said. "I'll put you inside of me."

She lifted the tip of his penis to her mouth and licked it.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

More pulses surged down his shaft.

"Marianne! I am good! Anymore foreplay and I will climax."

"Then climax, my love," she said.

With that she opened her mouth and slowly enveloped his shaft with her mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he called out.

While she got him ready orally before, something felt different this time. This time it just felt extremely good. She slowly started to move her lips up and down his shaft. The pulses came immediately. But before he called out, Marianne moaned loudly and then pulled his penis out.

"Goodness, Hon, I can feel your ridges expand in my mouth, I love it!"

"Darling dearest...I am close to climaxing. Don't you want to make love?"

"Yes, but I want to please you more," She said.

She then enveloped his penis with her mouth and he moaned a few times, each one building louder when each ridge entered her mouth. This time she went deeper reaching that slight taper just past the ridges.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh! I can't hold out much longer."

She pulled back and said, "Go head, Hon. Come for me."

"In your mouth?"

"Yes."

"No, I can't do that. It will probably taste horrible, and you know I can ejaculate very violently. As a gentleman, I don't want you to do it."

"Don't worry, I want to do this for you, besides, you are all tied up." she said in a sexy voice.

She then enveloped his penis once again, but this time pressing down harder with her lips.

"Ohhhhhhhh," he called out as he grasped the arm rests tighter. "Marianne please!"

But she wasn't pulling back. Bog tried to get free again by pulling on the vines. The right one frayed even more and the left side made a small popping sound. He knew if he worked at it, he would eventually get free, but not before she would make him climax into her mouth.

The feeling was intense, but then Marianne pushed herself forward and then rested her arms on his legs more. To his astonishment she began to take his length further in to her mouth.

He was battling what he was feeling as he watched in disbelief at how so much of him was inside of her. Soon she had him halfway in but she went further. Then he felt it. Something squeezed around the ridges of his penis very tightly and she moaned a bit.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" He called out.

The squeezing sensation grew and moved down his shaft as she almost had his three quarters of length in her mouth. The same as her vagina. He felt the squeezing sensation happen a few times in succession and then he felt it. He was building up to climax."

"Marianne please! I am going to come!"

She nodded her head indicating to him it was Ok. And then he felt the squeezing sensation again and she pressed her lips firmly against his lower shaft and she even took more of his length in his mouth.

The feeling was more than he could handle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out.

His hands clenched the arm rests hard and his nails began to dig into the wood as Marianne's head moved up and down a bit and each time she moved closer to him he could feel the squeezing around him. With her lips close to the base of his penis, he could feel himself digging down deep. Already he could feel some of his fluids oozing forward.

"Mariannnnnnnne! Please! Stop!" He moaned loudly.

But she continued. The surge came forward and he dug his nails further into the arm rest of the throne. One of his nails actually broke.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled out so loud that it echoed in the large chamber.

He could feel the compressing effect of her mouth increase and his fluids began to rush forward. He closed his eyes.

The first surge was incredible and he could feel himself release into his lover's mouth.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he called out.

"Ahhhhhhh, OOOOOOO, Hmmmmmmm!" He called out as each subsequent pulse ran down his shaft.

Suddenly her face grimaced and she pulled back. The act of doing so made more pulses surge down his shaft. As she pulled away his fluids shot forward. Marianne made a gagging type sound as if she was vomiting and his fluid spurt out of her mouth. She coughed loudly as she scrambled to a sitting position on the table. Tears began to roll down her eyes. It clearly looked like she was choking.

More pulses ran down his shaft and he started to squirt out, some of it getting on Marianne's legs. He shifted his body so his penis would aim away from her body. She continued to cough.

Worried she must be choking on his fluids, he began to violently twist his arms. There was the sound of wood splintering and with a loud pop the arm rest separated from the right side of the throne. He leaned forward and was able to pull his arm out of the arm rest. With his nails he cut the vines off his left arm.

He immediately jumped up and held Marianne and gave her a few sharp pats on the back. She coughed some of his fluid up and then she stopped coughing and began to breathe normally. His fluids were running down her chin and she wiped it with her hand.

"I guess I bit off more than I can chew, huh?" Marianne asked.

Bog couldn't help but burst out laughing as he sat down on the table next to her and held her close to him.

He sighed and said, "Don't ever do that again, my dear. That was dangerous."

He reached over the table and grabbed a couple unused leafy napkins that were left behind from dinner and wiped her face clean. Marianne had a bit of sad look on her face.

"What's the matter, dear?"

She said in a soft voice, "I really thought I could do it. I even practiced. I...I just wasn't expecting the amount of fluid. You usually don't come THAT much."

"Yeah, but this time you over stimulated me. Seeing you dance naked...well, you just looked amazing. Best outfit you could ever wear."

"Awwww, it makes me happy to know my body arouses you so."

"Then on top of it, I never ever thought you would try to take me in your mouth all the way.

"Well, how can I be a good wife to you if I can't even deep throat you?" She asked.

Bog shook his head as he held her even closer to him and said, "I will love you the same way even if you can't."

"I will get better at it. I know it must have felt good to have your entire penis inside of me. How did it feel?"

"It was beautiful my dear, nothing like anything I ever felt before."

"Do you like it more than my vagina?"

Bog shifted his head side to side and said, "Well, it was different and felt good being fully enveloped like that, but honestly, I prefer being inside of you that way."

"Really? I was worried it wouldn't be enough."

"It is, remember it is the first third that is the most sensitive and you can take me half way in. So you definitely can satisfy me that way. This way is dangerous."

She then smiled and looked down to his penis and said, "Umm, I am a bit in the mood, do you think you are still stiff enough for me?"

He still felt very stiff and was still tingling from the massive orgasm he had.

"Of course, but I am not sure how long before it goes soft."

Marianne didn't waste any time as she suddenly hopped down from the table and said, "Please, move to the corner of the table."

As he did so, she ran over to a small table that was behind the throne and grabbed a bottle. As she brought it closer, Bog could tell it was the lubricant. She put some in her hand and then began to apply it to his penis. Her soft but firm touch felt good and he was still maintaining his erection as she rubbed it along his length. She then straddled his body and lined herself up to his penis.

"What? You already ready?"

"Yes, my love. Making love to you orally was so erotic, it put me in the mood."

He looked down as she shimmied forward on his body and then began to place his penis inside of her.

"Oooooooooo!" She called out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He called out too.

She worked very fast and quickly built up a rhythm. As he looked down, he could see that his girth was not what it was earlier and the tingling was subsiding. Even though it felt good, he could feel his body was giving out. With everything that went that day, he was ready for a nice long sleep. He could even see it in Marianne's eyes as she thrust herself forward. She didn't have the same energy as when they made love earlier. She didn't even moan or call out much. But then he could feel it, the contractions with in her. They weren't as strong either and she only went one time. But it was enough for her as she pulled herself close to his body and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you so much," She said.

"I love you too my dear," he replied.

"Thank You for the beautiful ring."

"Oh you're welcome," he said and paused for a moment before continuing, "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Oh you're welcome. But, it's early morning, Hon. So thank YOU for a wonderful morning."

"You're Welcome, my dear."

The two laughed and he could feel himself slowly get smaller inside of her. He began to lay down on the table and he pulled her body on top of his while still remaining inside of her. He knew they still had to clean themselves up but he just wanted to have one quiet moment with her.

He could hear her start to snore and he slowly pulled out.

She came too and said, "Hey! I wanted you to stay inside of me."

"Marianne, if we continue to lay here, we are going to fall asleep here. Could you imagine if they find us here when they set up for breakfast?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," she grumbled loudly.

The two slowly got up and gathered their things. Bog opened his wings but felt so tired, he didn't have enough energy to take off.

Marianne found she could barely raise her forewings up.

"I don't thin I am going to make it back..." they said together.

They laughed and then Bog said, "Let's just stay in your changing room tonight, we can use the bathroom in there to clean up and then sleep on the daybed."

"Yes," Marianne said as she nodded.

He put his arm around her waist and she did the same to him as they walked up the stairs together and walked down the hall to her changing room. They entered and locked the door behind them. The bathroom was very small and only had a shower inside large enough for one person.

"You go first," he said.

"No, you go...I will fall asleep waiting for you to get out," she said.

"More than likely, I will too," he said. "Besides, it's ladies first."

"Alrighty. If you say so," she said.

As Bog was ready to exit the bathroom, Marianne pulled him close to her and gave him a short, but firm kiss. He put a smile on his face as he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The daybed was next to him and looked VERY inviting. He could swear the bed was actually calling out to him, that is how tired he was. He gave in and laid down on it for a while. He trained his ears on the running water in the bathroom as his woman was taking a shower. He thought of how fresh and clean she would be and how she would smell so nice. He thought of how she would snuggle up to him and rest her head on his chest. Best of all, he loved it when she started to snore. To him it was the mostly lovely sound in the night. He could swear he even went to sleep faster to the sound of her snoring. Soon everything around him became very quiet and he could only think of her lying on his chest sleeping.

 ** _Chapter 11:_**

Marianne wanted to surprise Bog, for she was completely naked under her robe. As she untied the front of her robe, Bog's eyes widened. She then reached up behind her neck with her arms and seductively closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as she slowly began to untied the top part of her robe. When she was done untying her robe, she put her arms back down and opened her eyes. She noticed that Bog's eyes were now fixed below her waist. When she looked down she realized that when she raised her arms her robe must have parted and he could see her womanhood. This time she had shaven the top part into the shape of a pair of butterfly forewings and it came to a slit at the bottom. Then she crossed her legs slightly covering herself up a bit as she stood by the edge of the bath pool. When Bog's eyes moved back to her face, she pulled the robe down. It slid off her shoulders and fell to the floor. His eyes widened as they shifted to her chest. She purposely pushed her shoulders back forcing her breasts more forward as she did so she also opened her wings very wide, purposely displaying for him. He swallowed hard. But then his eyes shifted to her body. She looked down to her abdomen and realized that the blood stains on her body were causing a distraction, ruining her display.

"I guess if it wasn't for the blood stains on my body, would you like what you see?"

"I love what I see, blood stains and all," he replied. "You always display beautifully, my dear."

Marianne giggled and then jumped right into the water. She inadvertently created a small wave that doused Bog.

"Oh! Sorry Hon!"

As water dripped from his body, he said, "It's OK, dear. I am going to get wet anyway."

She giggled again and then asked, "Do you have the lubricant?"

"Yes, of course. I figured that we were going to need it since we are in the water," he said as he jumped into the deeper water himself.

"Great! So we are ready then," she said as she walked over to him they met in the shallower section of the pool and the water was just a bit below her waist.

As the two embraced, Bog couldn't help but stare down at her breasts. With absolutely nothing on, he was quickly becoming aroused. She stared to lick her lips and he brought his face close to hers. She then turned her face up and their lips met. She pulled her body more into his and he could feel her breasts pressing into his chest.

"Hmmmmmmm," he hummed.

As she started to push her tongue into his mouth, he could feel her actually rubbing her breasts into his chest.

"Mmmmmmm!" she moaned.

After a few moments of her tongue dancing around his and the two of them exchanging loud moans, he could feel her body undulate against his. It was slowly at first, but as they continued to kiss, she was doing it more and also faster. Suddenly she broke off the kiss and looked up. Bog was ready to ask what was the matter, but instead he just followed her eyes to a wooden beam that ran across the bath pool above them.

"Please tie me from that beam with my arms above me," she asked.

"What? Why? With all you been through today, I think the last thing you would want to be is tied up again."

"No, not if is you that is tying me. Besides, I want you to do something I think you will like," she said.

"Alright, if it pleases you then, my dear," Bog said.

"Oh yeah...it WILL please me too," Marianne said in a matter-of-fact like tone.

Bog smiled at her and then looked towards the ceiling. The beam was a bit high up in the bathroom and he had to get creative. The water they were standing in was up to their knees. He let Marianne go and and proceeded out of the pool. He looked back to his lover and watched her wet chest expand and contract as she breathed.

"Hurry Hon, I want to make the most of this time with you."

Bog noticed her robe and pulled the belt off of it. He then looked around and noticed a strong looking vine growing into the bathroom near the shallow part. He grabbed it and ripped it from the wall. He grabbed an end and tossed it over the beam and brought the ends together and pulled it over closer to Marianne. She came over to him and held her hands out together in front of him. He gently tied her bathrobe belt around her wrists and in turn, tied the belt to the vine. He started to pull on the vine until her hands were just above her head but her elbows were bent.

"No, my love, go all the way up. Pull my arms taut."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

He did as she instructed and he pulled the vine until her arms were curved around her head and her arms were nearly straight. He then tied it over her head. When he was done, he ran the backsides of his fingernails down the length of her arms.

"Oh yes!" she called out as she closed her eyes. "I love your soft touch."

"What would you like me to do for you, Madame Butterfly?"

Marianne opened her eyes and scrunched her nose and put a huge smile on her face as she said, "Oh…I would like you to wash me while I am hanging like this."

Bog smiled, as he said in a gallant tone, "With pleasure, my dear."

He immediately went for the soap, a flower-center sponge, and some small dry leaf towels. He heard her sigh and when he looked back to her, she had a completely smitten look on her face. He collected the items in addition to a small lily pad to put everything on so it would float in the water next to him. He then floated it over to her. He opened the soap bottle up, lathered the sponge and place the soap bottle back on the lily pad next to him.

"Any particular place you would like me to wash first?"

"Oh, I guess you can start from my head and work your way….down." She said as she looked down to between her legs."

Bog started with her face first and carefully washed it. Luckily she didn't have much makeup on, as her eyeliner and eyeshadow was mostly faded and gone by now and what was left was smeared.

"Close your eyes," he said.

When she closed them, he carefully took the edge of the flower sponge and barely touched her eyelids.

The soft touch and the way he gently cleaned her eyelids felt so erotic. Marianne started to breathe heavy. Even though she cleaned her eyes thousands of times, there was no comparison to this. It felt amazing.

"Hmmmmmm, that feels so good," she said.

"As long as I am not hurting you."

"No, it's so beautiful. You have such an amazing soft touch."

After a few moments, he started to move away from her eyes and out to her cheeks and forehead. She could feel the pasty and clammy feeling she on her face slowly disappear. He was very thorough and went around to the sides of her face, but he stopped at her ears.

She was ready to open her eyes when he said, "Keep your eyes closed dear, I am going to do your hair next and don't want the soap to get into your eyes."

She suddenly felt the slightly warm water run over her head and then she could feel his long fingernails rake through her hair. He was working the soap into her hair and he was so gentle, as with cleaning her around her eyes, having him clean her hair was also a very stimulating experience and she found herself tingling a bit. She started moving her hips too. When he was through she could feel him using the sponge to rinse her hair out. He then ran his fingers through her hair and swept it to the back of her head. It felt great when he did that. He wiped her face with a towel and she blinked her eyes open.

"Oh, that felt so wonderful, my love. I think I am going to have you wash my hair from now on."

He smiled as he said, "I am glad you enjoyed it, but I still have to do your ears."

Her eyes widened and he lathered up the sponge, but then leaned over and he started to kiss the tips of her ears. Her breathing became even more heavy.

"Oh Bog! What ARE you doing to me?"

As he momentarily stopped kissing the tips of her ears, he said in a low voice, "I am loving you, my dear."

He then started to lick her left ear lobe. With his other hand he used the sponge to clean her right ear.

"Ohhhhhhh!" She called out and closed her eyes again.

The feeling was intense with him doing something to both her ears at the same time, but it was the ear that he was licking that was arousing her and very quickly too. The closer to the inside edges he came, the more intense the feeling. When his tongue caressed the underside of her upper lobe, she started to cross her legs a bit as the tingling increased substantially.

"Uhhhhhh, Oh Bog!"

"Giving in to the feeling of pleasure so soon, tough girl?"

"I can't help it, you are so good to me."

He then ran his tongue around the opening of her ear and the tingling sensation just shot through the roof.

"Oh, you are making me want you!"

Bog then stopped and began to clean the ear he was kissing. While she wished he would continue, she knew their time was limited, but at the rate he was going, they would be making love before he was finished with cleaning her.

He then started to work down her neck. But instead of using the sponge, he used his hands and he worked the soap in while he was massaging her neck. Again she closed her eyes.

"Hmmmmm, Oh you pamper me so."

"Of course, you're a princess. You should be pampered. Besides, I am enjoying this very much."

"Ohhhh! I can tell by the way you touch me."

He then stood behind her as he lathered his hands up more. He started to work his way out from her neck up along her shoulders.

She could feel his fingers fall into every crease in her shoulder muscles and then he gently followed the curve of her shoulder to her biceps. He cupped his fingers around them and just followed the natural contours of her upper arm muscles. She could hear he was even breathing hard himself. She knew he loved her arms and as a little tease she flexed them a bit as he gently worked the soap into her upper arms.

"Oh yeah!" he called out. "You have such beautiful arms."

"Thank you", she said.

Bog then pushed his hands up and around her elbows and when all the way up to her wrists when he came back down his fingers ran along the insides of her forearms. She could tell he loved what he was doing to her by his touch. It was so soft and gentle and in a way, artistic. But then his fingers reached the divot on insides of her elbows, another sensitive area on her body.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out.

He moved to the front of her body and then his eyes focused on her armpits. He said, "I want to clean your under arms, but it might tickle."

"Go ahead. Torture me, my love. I can handle it, I am a tough girl."

He smiled as he ran his finger tips over the soft depression in the pit of her arm. At first it started to tickle and she pulled hard on the vine as a natural reaction, but then he adjusted his touch as he watched her face and suddenly it felt amazing.

She closed her eyes and gasped, "Ohhhhhh, Yes! You got it, that's it!"

He liked the feeling of the soft pit of her arms and he lingered there for a bit. After a bit she even angled her arms more towards him. She repeatedly called out. He loved to make her moan in pleasure.

He then took the soap sponge filled it with water and then rinsed her arms off. He looked to her face, it looked amazing with her hair slicked back and her forehead was fully exposed.

Bog then turned his attention to her back soaping down her shoulder blades and then working his way down her lower back. He carefully avoided the sweet spot between her wings for the moment. He placed his fingers around her waist and could feel her breathing deeply. She was moving her hips too and he could feel her movements against his fingers. She had such a small body and his hand was so large that when he splayed his fingers out, he could stretch his fingers around the entire width of her waist. As he started to run his hands over her buttocks he leaned over and began to kiss her wing bases. Apparently she wasn't expecting him to kiss her there and she suddenly opened her wings, hitting him with them in the process. He jumped back.

"Whoa there!" He exclaimed.

Marianne tried to turn around a bit as she said, "Oh I'm sorry! My reflexes."

"That's alright, I should have told you what I was going to do."

She folded her wings and he approached her back again and resumed kissing her between her wings. With each kiss her wing muscles twitched a bit. The small twitches felt good on his lips and he continued to kiss her carefully giving each of her wing muscles attention.

"Ohhhh, yes!" She called out. "Oh soooo good! Oh why has no one done this to me before. Only you."

He stopped kissing her and said, "Well, perhaps because I love you so much, I want you to feel good. I don't want you to ever leave me."

He then cleaned between her wings carefully going around each base.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh! A woman would be totally insane to do such a thing. Especially when you make me feel this way."

"Well, I guess we just have to wash each other more often then."

"Hell yeah! Most definitely," Marianne said in a seductive voice.

While still standing behind her he then cleaned her legs. He lathered up both hands and ran his fingers up and down each of her thighs. She continued to moan as he did so. Her legs were thin looking and much less detailed than her arms. Her thighs were only slightly larger than her upper arms, but they were very firm to the touch.

He moved to the front of her body and he knelt down on one knee. He lifted her left leg out of the water and rested it over his leg. He then soaped down her lower leg paying attention to her calf and even gently squeezing it. He looked to her face and she gave him a smirk and then pointed her toes forward. Her calf muscle became hard as a rock in his hand.

"Whoa! That's hard!" He exclaimed with delight.

Marianne had a huge smile on her face as he rubbed her leg. He then ventured a bit higher and ran his fingertips over the back of her knee.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She tossed her head back and called out and her leg flinched a bit.

Then he ventured to her foot and she seemed a bit ticklish there, so he didn't linger long there. After he repeated with her other leg, he then stood up and looked at his lover's bare torso. She was heavily breathing and the way her body expanded and contracted as she breathed was actually turning him on. His eyes were fixed on her stomach and he just watched how it moved as she breathed.

He looked to her face and she had the look of want and need in her eyes. He then said, "You know what's left now."

"Uh huh." She said. She paused for a bit and continued. "I'm ready."

He soaped his hands up again and then he looked towards her breasts. It was as if she was preparing herself for what was to come as her breathing started to become more rapid and her body started to tense up. Several muscles all over her body began to flex, particularly her abdomen area.

"Go ahead, Hon. Turn me on."

She knew what he was going to aim for, but he wanted to tease her a bit first. He started first running the backside of his fingernail along the faint center crease of her abdomen. She closed her eyes and started to breathe heavier. He could actually feel the air rushing out of her nostrils as she exhaled downward on to his hands. The creases on the sides of her abdomen were much more pronounced and he ran a finger nail up each side.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" she called out.

Her chest was expanding and contracting rhythmically and he watched the lower part of her ribcage push against her skin as she inhaled. Her breathing also made her stomach more taut and when he ran his fingers over her abdomen, he could feel horizontal creases beneath his fingers. He then circled around her stomach rubbing the soap in feeling the washboard like texture of her stomach beneath his fingers.

"Oh yes! Uhhhhhhh!" She called out.

Then he put more soap on his hands and ran them up and down the sides of her abdomen following the natural curve of her body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh! What you do to my body!"

"I love your body, dear."

"Yes, I can feel that in the way you touch me!"

He took the soap sponge and shook it out and then filled it with water and then he went over the area he cleaned and gave the sponge a squeeze. He just watched the water wash away the soap and leave behind a beautiful reflective shine on her now clean midsection. While he loved to see her naked body, he loved it even more when it was wet. The way the light reflected off her stomach made it look sexier than ever. She continued to moan and breath heavy as he continued to rinse her off.

He soaped up his hands and he finally brought his fingers to the lower outside edges of her breasts.

"Hmmmmmmmm! Yes!" She called out again.

He looked to her nipples and they seemed very stiff looking. While he wanted to slowly work around towards them, he knew they didn't have much time. So he wrapped his fingers around her body at breast level and using his long thumbs, he ran his fingers over her nipples. They did indeed feel very firm to the the touch.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Yeah!" She called out. "More!"

Marianne outstretched her arms locking her elbows as he continued to run his fingers over her nipples. Her breathing became so intense he was becoming aroused just by watching her breathe. He then stood behind her again and then he gently took her whole breasts into his hands and gently squeezed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she called out.

She moved her head from side to side and he loved the movements of her neck. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the neck. But then he could feel her move her face back towards his and still with her eyes closed, she pursed her lips. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Hmmmmmmmm!" he hummed.

He gently rubbed the tip of his index fingers over the tops of her nipples and she closed her eyes hard.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh! No!….I mean Yes!"

Her body was undulating much stronger and faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

He then licked the backside of her ear and her whole body shuddered.

"Bog!... Please!... Come in front of me," she called out between breaths.

He moved to the front of her body and his eyes widened as she was writhing and breathing heavy. Her whole body was stretched out and the look of her ribcage pressing against her skin was more pronounced. Her abdomen also flexed as she moved and he could see movements beneath her skin. It was helping to get him aroused.

"I wanna make you feel good," She said as she opened her eyes.

Bog looked puzzled as he said, "How? You are tied up."

"I have my ways," she said. She then extended her long tongue passed her chin and then continued, "You forgot I have another appendage to caress you with."

Bog just smiled as he drew closer to her. He knew what he wanted to feel most and that was her tongue running up and down his chest. He placed his arms around her body and stood on his toes so she could have the best possible access. She buried her face into his chest and he could feel the tip of her tongue caress the soft part of his chest. Immediately the tingling sensation started.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he called out as he held her tighter to his body.

She lowered her head more until her tongue was pushing directly into the crux of his chest. A feeling of pure pleasure shot through his body and and as he looked down to his woman's hair. He took one hand and began to rub the back of her head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He called out again.

Then he could feel it, he was starting to push forward.

Marianne pulled back for a moment, and closed her eyes as she said, "I can feel you."

"Yes.…You are arousing me."

"Good, that's what I want," she said seductively.

She then went right back to what she was doing, pushing her long tongue deeper and deeper into the crux. He was so impressed that with such a soft part of her body, that she could push it with such a force. As his membrane stretched, the feeling of pleasure increased. He was getting larger by the moment.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oooooohhhhh!" he gasped out.

He wanted to still make her feel good and he lifted both his index fingers forward and ran them along her upper ear lobes.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" she hummed loudly as she continued to bury her tongue into his chest.

But the more he caressed her ears the more she undulated her body into him and that aroused him even more.

He ended up becoming ready for her very quickly. When she was done she looked down to his erect penis and said, "Oh good! Rub it against me. I need you now."

He complied and ran his penis along her clitoris.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She called out as she threw her head back.

Her chest continued to expand and contract as she breathed heavily. He didn't caress her clitoris long when she tried to turn her head around.

She gasped between breathes, "I have...an..idea."

She then walked to the wall right behind her pulling her arms very taut. There was a bit of a ledge of stone that was a bit out of the water. She brought her leg up and on to the ledge. Then she brought her other leg up and stood on the ledge with her legs a bit apart. She leaned forward with her head close to the wall and pushed her buttocks out with her legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned look towards him from the corner of her eye and said, "You will see, please move my wings over to one side."

Bog moved closer to her and did as she asked draping her wings to the left side of her body. She then arched her back downward and this made her buttocks look more prominent and also increased the curvature of waist to her hips. She looked good like that. Further without her wings obstructing the view of her back, he noticed that with her back arched the way it was, the crease down the middle of her back was very deep now. He couldn't help but run his finger from her neck, through the bases of her wings. As he reached that sensitive area of her body. She called out.

"Oh, yes! I am so ready for you, Hon!"

Bog finished by running his finger down the crease in her back. He could see her body expanding and contracting as he could also hear her breathing become heavier and heavier. She was almost at a state of panting as she alternately breathed through her nose and then through her mouth.

"Take me now, my love! I'm ready." She said as she arched her back even more.

"From behind?"

"Yes! We never made love like this before. I figured it would be something new," she said as she breathed heavily.

Bog figured he would use some of the lubricant and quickly went over to the side and got it. He quickly applied it and ran his hand up and down his penis.

"Uhhhhh! In my aroused state, you are killing me making me watch you do that!" she said.

"Oh, sorry!"

He figured he was lubricated well enough and then he proceeded behind Marianne. He started by placing his penis between her legs and he started to rub her clitoris.

"Uhhhhhhhh!" She called out. After a short pause she said, "I'm good. Go ahead my love, penetrate me!"

Bog positioned the head of his penis near her vaginal opening. He leaned a bit to the side to get an idea of where he was going, but soon he was lined up and he started to push his way in. But then she changed the angle of her legs and lowered herself down on to him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both of them called out at the same time.

She adjusted her angle on him and said, "I am high enough that you can't drive all the way in."

"I have noticed. Great thinking dear. I think I am going to enjoy this."

Marianne laughed as she said, "As do I."

However, Bog decided to go slow first with both him and her making some final body adjustments as he slowly glided himself deeper insider of her.

"Ooooooh Yeah! My goodness! I love it when you press against my walls!"

He slowly pushed himself more and more into her until one by one his ridges disappeared inside of her.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!" she called out as each one entered her body.

As he pushed in further, he could tell something was very different and it felt really good.

"Uhhhhhh!" He called out himself. "You feel different...much firmer."

"Of course, Hon…It is a different angle," she gasped.

"Ohhhhh! You feel...good this way."

He started to move more.

"Uhhhhhh! Yes...You are pushing right into my front wall," she gasped.

As he built up a rhythm, he entered her more and more.

"Aaaaagghhhhh!" she called out. "No no, stop there, Hon! You got my G-spot. I am going to climax very quickly now!"

Bog started to build up a faster rhythm and he could actually feel the area near his tip was a bit rougher. He got an idea and pushed in bit further and let each of his ridges run along that spot.

"Naaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marianne called out loudly and she grabbed the vine tightly and pivoted her hips rapidly. "Ohhhhhh Yes!"

"Did you go?" Bog asked.

"No, but I am on a strong build up. Oh yesss!"

Marianne started to pull herself up a bit and then down using her arms. She then said between breaths, "Hon, you don't have to move. I got it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! If you push too, you might go too deep!"

With that she began to pull herself up and down starting off slow and then building up faster and faster. He marveled at the strength in her arms that she could even pull off what she was doing. But as he looked to her arms and how her muscles were flexing, the tingling sensation came on fast and strong. He could feel himself getting larger and pressing against her walls. The slight extra pressure against his penis was making him more aroused.

"Oh! You are getting even bigger!" she called out.

He started to grit his teeth as the way she was moving was very intense and the build up came on strong. He tried to hold it back but it was impossible by the way she was moving.

"Uh, Baby I am going to go! He called out."

"That's...Ok! So am I. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's coming!"

"Alright, love. Let's time it," he gasped, knowing he couldn't hold back much longer.

After a few more undulations, Marianne called out, "Are you ready? I can't hold it back."

"Yes, go….I will follow."

Suddenly Marianne just pulled herself up and down really fast.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he called out.

"NahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhUuuuhhhhhh! Oh, it's gonna be big!" she yelled out.

With that he suddenly felt her walls slowly start to stiffen up. Suddenly there was a strong clamping force and at first his eyes just opened wide and nothing came out of his mouth. But then he called out as he felt his fluids rush forward.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Shit!" he called out.

He could feel her insides contracting around him a few times and it was intense.

The fluids raced through his body as he ejaculated and each pulse was sheer pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He called out again as he squeezed hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Damn!" she called out as she did the same.

Marianne just gave out and relaxed herself as looked back to him. Her mouth was hanging open and some of her saliva was dripping out.

Bog's eyes widened as he looked to his panting lover and he said, "Marianne, dear. Why did you push yourself so hard? You look completely exhausted."

"I'm not...I'm fine" she gasped. "I'm living! This was...amazing. I always...wanted…to try this...with you."

Bog withdrew himself from her body and he immediately reached up and began to untie her. When he had her hands untied, he tossed the belt to the side out of the pool. Once she was loose, she collapsed into his arms and the two landed in the water together. She was laying on top of his body and then one by one she pulled his hands over her stomach."

"Hold me," she gasped.

He wrapped his fingers around her stomach.

"Oh that felt amazing. You must me so strong to pull that position off like that...tough girl."

She smiled as she said, "I was...going to... say that too. Oh! It felt so good!"

They laid in each others arms for a few moments and then Marianne slid off to the side a bit and just stared into his eyes. They just looked at each other for as long as it took for them to breath normally.

Marianne then said, "Let me wash you down now."

Bog liked the idea but then suddenly he thought about her father and his eyes widened.

"We have to get to your father's palace."

Her eyes widened as she said, "Darn it! We were in here longer than we should have been."

"I will finish washing myself up and you start to get ready."

"Alright."

As he grabbed the soap and started to wash himself down, Marianne got out of the water and started to dry herself, but all the while she kept her eyes on Bog.

When she was dry, she grabbed the belt that Bog tossed to the side and put on her robe.

"I'll get dressed."

"And I'll quickly rinse off and meet you in your room."

As she started for the door she suddenly stopped and turned to him. She had a melancholy look on her face.

"What's the matter dear?"

"What we shared together just now is so beautiful. To think that I could have died today and never felt such a feeling again."

"I know. I was thinking the same thing just now. Thinking of when I was running my hands over your beautiful breasts. I thought of not touching your beautiful body or seeing your bare body again," he sighed and continued. "It's a horrible though, but thankfully it wasn't your time yet."

"Yes, thankfully. I guess I was spared because I just love you so much."

"I agree. I hoped so hard you would live because I love you so much."

Bog could tell that what he said was starting to drive Marianne to tears. She was slowly coming back towards the pool.

"We better get going dear," he reluctantly said.

Marianne nodded and then made her way to the door.


End file.
